Le Mystère Tentaculaire
by AngelScythe
Summary: La lune a été presqu'entièrement détruite et un mystère grouille au Japon. La raison rêvée pour que Neuro emmène son esclave, Yako, dans une école un petit peu spéciale... Mais peut-être trouvera-t-il son mystère ultime puisque tout semble extrêmement étrange à l'école Kunugigaoka où l'assassinat est Roi.
1. Prologue

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Katsuragi Yako terminait d'engloutir des dangos aux côtés de son amie Kanae. Comme bien souvent, elle leva le regard vers la lune qu'on décelait quelquefois pendant la journée. Il faisait particulièrement sombre et, en ce jour, elle pouvait aisément déceler le croissant qui se détachait derrière les bâtiments. Ça faisait près de sept mois que, peu importe quand elle l'observait, ce n'était jamais qu'un croissant de lune. Hormis quand elle était entièrement effacée, bien sûr.

Un mystère.

Un indéniable mystère puisqu'elle-même s'en rendait compte.

Elle se demandait constamment pourquoi Neuro ne faisait rien. Après tout, n'était-il pas un démon sortit des Enfers uniquement pour dévorer le mystère ultime ? Et si le mystère ultime n'avait pas à voir avec la destruction de la lune, qu'était-il ?

Elle soupira en songeant au nombre d'affaires dans lesquelles il l'avait entraînée juste pour qu'elle soit son alibi. Combien de peur, d'inquiétude mais aussi de joie et de rire ? Elle eut une pensée amusée et enfourna trois bâtonnets de dango d'un seul coup.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut sortir ce week-end pour faire les boutiques ? Questionna Kanae.

\- Oui, je pe…

Une main s'abattit sur son crâne, faisant céder ses genoux et elle tomba violemment sur le sol en poussant un cri étranglé. Kanae se tourna vivement.

\- Oh ! Nogami-san…

\- Bonjour Kagohara-san. Lança l'inconnu d'une voix guillerette.

Yako leva le visage vers les yeux bleus pétillants de l'homme. Comme toujours, il était bien sur lui dans un costume bleu et un jabot blanc, le tout parsemé de triangle. Les mêmes qu'on trouvait dans sa chevelure blonde agrémenté de deux mèches bordeaux. Un mélange particulier qui tranchait l'un avec l'autre. Difficile de savoir s'il était bien sûr lui ou excentrique.

Mais si sa meilleure amie passait son temps avec un homme de son âge sans se soucier de quoique ce soit, c'est qu'il était bien ! En même temps, pour la lycéenne détective, elle n'avait peut-être pas d'autre choix…

Néanmoins, Kanae voulait se convaincre que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

\- Vous venez kidnapper Yako-chan pour une affaire ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

Son amie rit nerveusement. Si elle savait à quel point Neuro _pouvait_ la kidnapper.

\- Oui. Nous devons aller au collège Kunugigaoka. On a besoin d'y élucider un énorme mystère.

Il sourit et écrasa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Yako. D'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait dit qu'il lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux, comme un grand-frère avec sa petite sœur. Mais dès qu'on avait une vision interne, comme le fait d'avoir l'impression qu'on essayait de nous dévisser la tête, on se rendait bien compte qu'il n'y avait pas une once de gentillesse dans cet acte.

\- Quand partez-vous ? Questionna Kanae.

\- Maintenant !

Neuro souleva Yako qui eut juste le temps de pousser un cri et de serrer ses boîtes de dango contre elle avant de se faire embarquer.

\- E… Euh… Au revoir Kanae-chan ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Envoie-moi des messages ! Répondit son amie en agitant la main.

Elle eut un petit soupir. Dire que sa meilleure amie disparaissait encore à l'autre bout du Japon pour régler des affaires. Elle restait derrière mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Au moins, elle reprenait les cours pour elle…

µµµ

Shiota Nagisa poussa un long soupir en arrivant en haut de la montagne, laquelle donnait sur le petit bâtiment en bois qui la surplombait. Chaque matin, il était obligé de tout grimper pour suivre des cours mais dans quelle ambiance !

Il inspira l'air frais, presque trop frais, maintenant que Septembre laissait place à Octobre. Mais il ne trouvait cela que plus plaisant. Bien que le vieux bâtiment de Kunugigaoka n'avait pas de chauffage. Rejetant son sac sur ses frêles épaules, il songeait qu'il aurait dû prendre plus de couches. Même en étant habitué à cette école depuis sept mois, il oubliait encore des détails.

Comme celui-ci.

Il trottina joyeusement vers Nakamura Rio lorsqu'il l'aperçut, attendant pas loin du bâtiment.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour. Répondit-elle.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle désigna la fenêtre où l'on voyait Tadaomi Karasuma, leur professeur de sport, installer un nouveau bureau et une nouvelle chaise. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds en réfléchissant.

\- Tu penses que ce sera quoi ? Un gars ou une fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis surpris ! Itona vient à peine de nous rejoindre.

\- Il devrait être avec nous depuis des mois. Rappela Rio dans un rire.

Nagisa se sentit bien stupide et se frotta sa chevelure bleue remontée en deux adorables petites couettes.

\- C'est vrai ! On sait des choses sur lui ou elle ?

Rio secoua la tête. Mais dès que leur professeur tourna la tête vers eux, elle agita la main. En été, l'homme aurait volontiers ouvert la fenêtre mais il ne prendrait pas le risque à cette période-ci de l'année. La jeune fille le vit donc sortir de la pièce mais il ne les rejoignit pas. La blonde soupira, décocha un sourire à son ami et partit vers la salle de classe.

Nagisa s'empressa de la rejoindre, récupérant sa place en attendant que d'autres amis arrivent. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Il fut content de saluer Sugino Tomohito ou encore Isogai Yuma avec une petite préférence pour Kaede Kayano. Il fut plus timide lorsqu'il s'agit de celui qui fut, ou qui était encore, son meilleur ami : Akabane Karma. Lequel lui fit un bref hochement de tête, les mains dans les poches, en se dirigeant vers son siège à l'arrière.

Nul doute qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là, comme tous les jours. Son pas traînant s'immobilisa derrière sa chaise et il regarda vers Horibe Itona, occupé à lire un livre sur les petits engins électroniques. Il revint ensuite au nouveau siège, soupira et se laissa finalement tomber sur son siège, glissant ses mains derrière son crâne.

Nagisa eut un petit sourire. Décidément, pour son ami qui aimait conserver son espace vitale, il était de plus en plus accaparé.

La porte de la classe se rouvrit une nouvelle fois et Tadaomi entra dans la pièce accompagné de la très pulpeuse Irina Jelavic et de cette anomalie de la nature : le poulpe jaune au sourire pervers qui se faisait appeler Koro-sensei.

\- Bonjour. Dit très sobrement leur professeur de sport.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur ! Répondirent les élèves.

Presque tous les élèves.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous présenter votre nouvelle camarade…

Il se tourna vers la porte.

\- Tu peux rentrer.

La demoiselle arriva timidement. Elle leva son regard marron vers le visage rond et lisse de Koro-sensei et manqua de défaillir.

\- Ça ne doit pas être une assassin. Murmura Tomohito en se penchant vers Nagisa.

Celui-ci opina légèrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Okajima Taiga, au prix de douleur dans la gorge, pour le voir sourire de toutes ses dents face à cette jeune fille timide.

\- Je m'appelle Katsuragi Yako. Se présenta-t-elle. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer et j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre !

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu peux prendre ta place à côté de Karma-kun. Proposa Koro-sensei en désignant le rouquin d'un tentacule guilleret.

\- Merci !

Elle lui lança un autre regard inquiet. Pourtant, elle avait souvent vu Neuro sous ses vrais traits et il était au moins aussi saisissant que lui. Quoiqu'elle était habituée au démon. Soufflant lentement, elle partit vers sa place et sourit à Karma qui n'y répondit même pas.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Restez attentif ! Demanda le professeur tentaculaire.

\- Venez… Incita Tadaomi.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra dans la pièce, souriant de toutes ses dents. Encore un homme gigantesque.

\- Voici Nogami Neuro. Il vous apprendra la sociologie.

Le nouvel enseignant s'inclina légèrement, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'espère que nous apprendrons bien ensemble.

\- Je suis triste qu'on se voie moins ! Soupira Koro-sensei. Mais je pense que vous apprendrez beaucoup. Ça vous aidera pour les examens. La classe A a plusieurs professeurs, eux aussi !

\- Mais ils ne sont pas aussi fantastique que vous ! Certifia Okana Hinata.

\- Merci ! Rit le poulpe. Je fais pleinement confiance à son mon nouveau collègue.

Il posa un tentacule sur l'épaule de Neuro et ils échangèrent un sourire.

Un étrange sourire qui fit passer un étrange frisson le long de nombreuses colonnes vertébrales…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Katsuragi Yako

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Katsuragi Yako_**

Yako était assise dans la cour de l'école, en tailleur, ignorant que c'était dangereux avec Taiga dans les parages. De toute façon, elle était tellement occupée à dévorer ses quatre bentos gargantuesques qu'elle ne remarquait même pas les yeux rivés sur elle. Pourtant, les cours de camouflages auraient bien eu besoin d'être revu…

Jamais ils n'avaient été si pitoyables si ce n'était à leurs débuts. Nagisa s'était retrouvé embarqué par Tomohito et Hiroto mais aussi une Hinata on ne peut plus intriguée et à eux quatre, ils cherchaient à déceler quoique ce soit dans cette nouvelle étudiante. Peut-être avec plus de vigueur que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Ritsu était une machine norvégienne capable de pirater et créer absolument tout ce qu'elle désirait alors qu'Itona possédait des tentacules et n'avait pas tardé à en faire un tour de forces.

Par contre, Katsuragi Yako n'avait absolument rien qui la démarquait. Son regard était vide si ce n'était glouton et sa seule activité s'était bornée à dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Certes, elle avait suivi les cours mais sans un mot. Et, à la fin de la classe, Terasaka Ryoma s'était généreusement moqué de ses notes. C'était à se demander si elle n'avait pas fini par atterrir dans la classe E parce qu'elle était stupide et inutile, non parce que c'était un assassin chevronné. Elle s'était peut-être retrouvée à devoir déménager pour une raison X ou Y mais après un test, le proviseur Asano avait refusé qu'elle soit dans une des bonnes classes de son prestigieux établissement.

Nagisa aimait beaucoup cette théorie mais Hinata ne voulait pas en entendre un traitre mot. Elle cherchait sur son GSM, juste derrière lui, se servant du petit bleu comme d'un bouclier humain.

\- Je suis sûre que son nom ne m'est pas inconnu ! Protesta-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en charge ? Chuchota son téléphone lorsque Ritsu apparut soudainement dans l'écran.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. Soupira Hinata par désespoir de cause.

\- On va bientôt savoir ! S'enthousiasma Tomohito.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que tu as plus confiance en Ritsu que moi. Grogna sa camarade de classe.

Le jeune garçon rit nerveusement et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs. Il fit semblant de rien et aurait tout donné pour pouvoir prétexter vouloir faire une partie de base-ball. Mais ce ne serait certainement pas le cas alors que les cours reprenaient dans moins de vingt minutes…

Nagisa posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son ami.

\- J'y suis presque. Annonça Ritsu d'une voix guillerette.

L'écran devint bleu.

\- Que faites-vous, les enfants ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les quatre en ne pouvant retenir un cri. Ils tournèrent la tête presque de concert et la jeune fille serra sa main sur son cœur avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Que faisiez-vous ? Questionna une voix affable.

\- On… On faisait des recherches. Expliqua Hirota, nerveux.

Il n'allait pas dire qu'ils faisaient des recherches pour découvrir qui était Katsuragi Yako tout de même ! Parce que si ce que Karma avait supposé était vrai, il ne s'agissait pas de professionnel comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Pas des assassins disparates qui essayaient tous de tuer Koro-sensei pour avoir la prime de trente milliards de yens qu'on leur avait promise… Mais plutôt d'un duo rondement ficelé.

Peut-être même plus que Ritsu et Itona puisqu'on les avait séparés et qu'ensemble ou chacun de leur côté, les autorités supposaient que ça reviendrait au même.

Nagisa essayait de calmer son cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Leur nouveau professeur, même s'il leur souriait joyeusement, n'avait rien de quelqu'un de gentil. Il décelait en lui quelque chose de particulier… Des ondes purement fourbes. Il lança un coup d'œil aux autres pour voir s'ils avaient ressentis la même chose.

Non.

Il les voyait même se détendre en ayant reconnu le professeur Nogami et en voyant qu'il se contentait de leur sourire même s'il les surplombait d'une taille de plus de deux mètres. Quoiqu'ils étaient habitués à une telle chose…

\- Professeur…

Nagisa déglutit difficilement lorsque le regard vert se tourna vers lui. C'était comme s'il lisait dans son âme !

\- Vous nous avez fait peur. Rit-il nerveusement.

\- Sur quoi vous faisiez des recherches ? Je peux vous aider ?

\- Euh… Répondit bêtement Tomohito.

\- On faisait des recherches sur les tangentes ! On a encore un peu du mal avec ça. Mentit Hinata.

\- Aaah. Laissez-moi vous expliquer ! Si vous avez trop honte pour demander à Koro-sensei…

Nagisa eut un frisson. Cette façon de dire le mot « honte » c'était comme s'il venait directement de les insulter.

Neuro sourit et traça sur le sol un cercle parfait et bien enfoncé dans la terre alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. D'ailleurs, son gant ne semblait même pas tâché. Ou était-ce un effet de son imagination ?

µµµ

Yako termina son troisième bento et retint un rot peu distingué. Elle se leva et s'étira, toute contente d'avoir pu faire ce merveilleux repas. Bon, elle ne dirait pas non à d'autres douceurs cela dit…

Elle rangea les boîtes puis se tourna. Une impression soudaine lui soufflait que quelqu'un la regardait.

Mais non.

Rien.

Elle soupira, jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et partit en courant vers le bâtiment. Elle y posa ses affaires puis rejoignit la classe.

À présent, Yako portait la même tenue de sport que les autres et elle se sentait un tout petit peu désarçonné. Elle ne savait même pas où était Neuro. Il n'était pas là pour la surveiller et s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtise. Elle redoutait cette dernière chose plus que les autres.

Mais il était professeur dans la classe E ! Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

\- Katsuragi-san !

Elle sursauta et redressa la tête pour voir Tadaomi lui faire signe de les rejoindre. Elle déglutit difficilement, afficha un large sourire et courut les rejoindre. Cette fois, elle ne put que réaliser que tout le monde la regardait. Elle pâlit en se sentant comme une bête de foire et agita doucement la main pour leur faire signe de bonjour.

Elle vérifia rapidement qu'elle avait mis sa tenue de sport à l'endroit. Elle savait qu'elle était quelquefois empotée mais pas à ce point. Si ?

Un soupir soulagé sortit de ses lèvres. Tout allait bien.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, professeur ? Demanda-t-elle avec fraîcheur.

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses le parcours du combattant pour voir tes capacités.

Sugaya Sosuke lâcha un petit rire en étendant ses bras pour les caller derrière son crâne.

Mais le rire ne manqua pas à l'ouïe de leur professeur qui observa sa page.

\- Ça fait un moment que vous n'avez plus fait le test, vous non plus. Lâcha-t-il. Préparez-vous tous. Je veux que vous vous étirez et vous assisterez Katsuragi-san.

Fuwa Yuzuki donna un coup de coude énervé dans les côtés de Sosuke qui se plia en serrant les dents. Il tira un élastique pour attacher ses cheveux argentés et marmonna un « désolé ». Mais, redressant la tête, il remarqua les yeux ocre de Karma braqué sur lui. Le sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres ne lui indiquait rien de bon.

\- J'ai vraiment pas pensé à mal, hein. Fit-il en s'éloignant.

Comme si ça le protégerait.

Katsuragi ne manqua pas de voir que cet étrange rouquin continuait d'observer Sosuke, où qu'il aille. Même lorsqu'il commença à s'étirer. La jeune fille s'empressa de l'imiter. Pas qu'elle n'avait jamais été en cours de sport, quand même. Mais elle redoutait que les choses soient différentes dans cette école…

Et pourtant, pour ça : non.

Elle sentit bientôt ses muscles tirés et put rejoindre les autres qui se mettaient petit à petit sur la ligne de départ. Elle se permit un regard sur tout le monde. Que ce soit la petite fille aux cheveux verts qui mettait sa poitrine inexistante en avant, la demoiselle athlétique qui resserrait sa longue basse en discutant avec une fille à la queue de cheval et la poitrine démesurée ou encore la demoiselle discrète portant deux couettes basses. Dans les garçons, son regard fut attiré par le rouquin fixant toujours l'argenté, tremblant comme une feuille, ou le binoclard qui se répétait que tout irait bien en tirant le bras d'une jeune fille portant deux tresses mais aussi cet étrange garçon aux cheveux bleus. Ou était-ce une fille ?

Elle avait un doute soudain.

Un sifflement retentit dans l'air et Yako sursauta. Elle se tourna vers le professeur. Est-ce qu'il avait expliqué ce qu'ils devaient faire ?! Dans quel ordre ? Parce que pour elle, tout, ou presque, était innovant.

Mais, déjà, ses camarades de classes couraient vers les premières épreuves. Ce serait à qui allait le plus vite dans un premier temps. Et il y avait des éléments vraiment très rapides ! Même cette jeune fille avec de l'embonpoint s'en sortait bien !

\- Mais… Mais… Fit-elle vers Tadaomi.

\- Tu leur laisses de l'avance ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Vous avez dit dans quel ordre il fallait faire les exercices ? S'enquit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- L'ordre que tu veux tant que tu fais tout.

Il désigna d'un coup de menton Kimura Justice qui utilisait sa vitesse pour se lancer sur le mur d'escalade alors que Yuzuki qui le suivait préférait passer sous le filet et jouait des coudes avec habilités.

Yako opina, déglutit difficilement et courut.

Elle ne pensait pas être suffisamment intelligente pour se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle aurait fait alors autant le tenter dans l'ordre direct, comme beaucoup d'autre. Elle pourrait voir comment ils faisaient les exercices de surcroît !

µµµ

Yako entendait les applaudissements et les encouragements. Si son cœur bondissait joyeusement dans sa poitrine… fallait-il prévenir qu'elle était toujours empêtrée sous le filet depuis dix minutes et que tout le monde avait fini les exercices ? Oui, être encouragée de la sorte lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été intégrée dans la classe mais, d'un autre côté, pas un seul ne venait l'aider à se dépêtrer de là. Quoiqu'elle entendait de nombreux conseils. Surtout de ceux qu'elle avait crus identifié comme les deux seuls qui portaient des lunettes.

Elle s'avança encore comme elle put, remuant les fesses pour tenter de s'avancer. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Ses coudes étaient submergés de boue et elle manquait d'ailleurs d'en ingérer dès qu'elle faisait plus d'effort.

\- On ne peut pas l'aider ? Intervint une douce voix de fille.

\- Kanzaki-san, vous savez que vous devez faire cela vous-même. Dit Tadaomi.

Oui, mais cette jeune fille était prisonnière du filet depuis si longtemps. Et un exercice d'entraide, ce n'était pas plus mal pour leur apprendre. N'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur amorça un geste d'approbation lorsqu'il entendit une voix virile mais guillerette.

\- Laissez-la donc en sortir. Elle arrivera à le faire dès qu'elle cessera de jouer les idiotes.

Là, Yako n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Neuro !

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui pourrir la vie ?

Et ne sentait-elle pas des choses grouiller dans la boue ?! Il avait sans doute relâché des bêtes recrachées des Enfers juste pour la tourmenter !

Elle remarqua que le filet s'était soulevé de l'autre côté, bien assez pour lui permettre d'avancer un peu. Yako joua des coudes et du postérieur pour se rapprocher de la main qu'on lui tendait. Elle eut bien du mal à la rejoindre mais finit par fermer ses doigts sur une paume chaude.

\- Inutile de remuer les fesses, utilise tes coudes et tes genoux. Lui dit une voix chaude.

Yako eut une pensée pour le pauvre qui affrontait la colère de Neuro. Elle sourit toutefois, contente d'être tirée d'affaire. Pour l'heure. Habituellement, c'était Godai qui la tirait de tous les mauvais pas, si ce n'était Neuro. Mais c'était loin d'être délicat. Là, ça l'était tout de même !

Elle suivit les conseils et la poussée la mena hors de ce piège. À la lumière de l'après-midi, elle reconnut l'étrange roux. Elle jeta un regard vers Sosuke qui grimaçait alors que d'autres les observaient avec de grands yeux surpris. Surtout le petit bleu qui avait la main devant la bouche comme s'il venait de voir un accident de voiture…

Yako jeta un coup d'œil vers Neuro.

Pour n'importe qui, il avait l'air parfaitement calme, même heureux. Mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il fulminait de rage. Le prochain Humain qui goûterait à la colère du professeur serait forcément lui.

\- Allez !

Yako fut violemment poussée en avant et elle tomba dans la boue. Elle entendit le ricanement de Neuro, et quelques-uns dans la foule de ses camarades. La jeune fille se redressa et regarda vers le rouquin qui lui tendait à nouveau la main. Elle la saisit pour se relever et, lorsqu'il la poussa encore en avant, elle l'utilisa comme une impulsion pour filer vers le parcours de slalom. Ça, elle savait faire !

Elle n'eut aucun mal à passer l'épreuve et fut joyeusement applaudie, ce qui fit monter de la joie dans son cœur.

La demoiselle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Neuro et manqua de se cogner contre le pilonne à escalader. Tétanisée, elle lança un regard vers les autres.

\- Alors. On ne s'entraide pas comme nous l'a si souvent dit Koro-sensei ? Vous voulez vraiment bêtement écouter des professeurs en laissant derrière nous les nouvelles recrues ? Vous êtes nazes à ce point ?

Ryoma fut piqué au vif et courut vers Yako pour lui faire la courte échelle. Karma tira la langue à Neuro qui le dévisageait en souriant de la même façon.

Mais sa main lui démangeait soudainement.

\- Je vous déconseille d'avoir des pensées malsaines envers mon élève, Nogami-sensei.

Le concerné tourna la tête vers le poulpe gigantesque sui se tenait derrière lui, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Et pourtant, dans ses yeux qui semblaient vide, il décelait une certaine forme de colère.

\- Qu'êtes-vous exactement ? Sourit le démon.

\- Je m'apprêtais à vous poser la même question. Répondit Koro-sensei.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Énigme

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Énigme_**

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé le mystère que tu cherches ?

Neuro fracassa sa main sur le crâne de Yako au moment où elle lui posa cette question. Ses jambes lâchèrent et elle tomba rudement sur le sol en couinant. Elle leva son regard, incompréhensif, vers le démon. Mais dès qu'elle vit la lueur mauvaise dans son œil vert, elle comprit que ce n'était jamais qu'une douce vengeance pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas tenté de lui faire craquer les os de la gorge pour lui apprendre. Encore une chose dont il était tout à fait capable.

\- J'ai senti le nœud de ce mystère. Toi aussi, tu devrais pouvoir le sentir. Même un cloporte comme toi devrait pouvoir le faire ou tu ne mériterais même pas d'être une amibe.

La jeune fille se redressa et emboîta le pas à Neuro qui se dirigeait vers leur petite maison. Elle se creusait la tête pour que le démon n'ait pas à le faire pour elle.

\- Est-ce que…

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que l'adulte venait subitement de disparaître.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Cria-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas où on habite !

Elle agita les bras, furieuse mais aussi terrifiée. Si terrifiée qu'elle mit trente secondes avant de réaliser que ça sentait très bon par ici ! Elle se précipita vers un stand qui vendait des beignets à la pâte de haricot et elle en acheta une dizaine.

\- Yako-chan ?

Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Kurahashi Hinano. Enfin, il lui semblait que c'était elle. Elle n'avait pas parlé avec beaucoup de personnes et les rares qui lui avaient réellement adressés la parole ne semblait pas très apprécié par la classe. En même temps, l'un d'eux s'était clairement moqué d'elle à chaque fois. Mais avec quelqu'un comme Neuro dans ses contacts, ce n'était pas facile pour elle de savoir si c'était du mépris ou de l'affection.

Plus facile.

Il fut un temps, elle l'aurait sans nul doute su…

\- Bonjour ! Tu connais bien la région ? Questionna Yako en enfournant une pâtisserie.

\- Plutôt ! Pourquoi ? S'enquit sa nouvelle camarade de classe.

\- Je crois que je me suis un peu perdue… Je dois aller là !

Yako piocha une carte dans sa poche et la tendit vers Hinano. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir eu à se servir d'Akane-chan ! Elle aurait pu être prise sur le fait de la même façon qu'elle l'aurait été avec les friandises et si elle ne révélait même pas la chose à Godai, elle ne comptait pas le faire avec de parfaits étrangers.

Même si les parfaits étrangers en question avaient un professeur des plus singuliers.

\- Viens ! Invita joyeusement Hinano. Je vais te ramener.

\- Merci !

Kurahashi lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu viens d'où ?

\- De Tokyo. Répondit Yako.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as déménagé ? On pouvait que tu étais une professionnelle…

\- Je n'ai pas l'air très douée. Rit Katsuragi en enfournant une nouvelle pâtisserie.

L'autre fille opina doucement, l'air navrée. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à lui lancer cela au visage. Mais bon, elle avait tout de même fini l'exercice à presque quarante-cinq minutes. Et après ça, ils avaient dû arrêter les cours car il était déjà trop tard… Finalement, n'importe qui aurait pu le lui dire.

Le lui redire.

Ryoma n'avait pas oublié de se moquer généreusement d'elle. Elle ne l'oubliait pas. Et si c'était ce genre de chose que Neuro pouvait relever plutôt que les 777 façons de lui faire du mal, ça lui aurait bien plu.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas d'être nulle. Rit-elle.

Elle leva le nez vers le ciel.

\- Oui, je suis là pour votre professeur. Et peut-être qu'on y arrivera. Mais ce ne sera pas de façon orthodoxe.

\- C'est vrai ce que disait Karma ? S'enquit Hinano.

\- Qui est Karma ?

\- C'est le roux. Dit-elle en désignant ses propres cheveux.

La jeune fille ne manqua pas de revoir son sauveur.

\- Je te déconseille d'ailleurs de rester trop près de lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il est méchant mais… en fait si.

En ce cas, Yako supposait qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Allons ! Si sa méchanceté c'était _ça_ , elle préférait autant courir vers lui immédiatement ! Elle en voulait des méchants comme ça.

\- Que disait-il alors ?

Kurahashi s'empourpra.

\- Il ne l'a pas dit devant toi ! Se rappela-t-elle. Il pense que Nogami-sensei et toi, vous faites équipes.

Yako rit.

\- Bonne déduction !

Elle applaudit, manquant de faire tomber l'emballage des pâtisseries qu'elle avait toutes englouties sur le temps de la discussion.

\- Tu es la partie logistique ? S'enquit Hinano.

Yako rit mais plus tristement.

\- Non. Je suis une idiote finie. Certifia-t-elle.

\- Ne dit pas ça de toi. Je suis sûre que tu es très intelligente. Et puis, tu sais, tu fais partie de la classe E… À la base, on est tous des abrutis ou des personnes qui n'ont plus d'avenirs. C'est pour ça qu'on a fini dans cette classe, tu sais…

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- On avait tous, presque tous, des notes catastrophiques. Mais Koro-sensei est arrivé et nous a tous motivés, nous a appris comme jamais. Il nous a tous rendu intelligent et il fera de même pour toi !

Yako sourit. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait la rendre intelligente. Même pas quand Akane-chan était plus futée et maline qu'elle…

Comment pourrait-elle seulement sortir de son trou si ce n'était par la main que lui avait tendue Neuro ? Ses rêves, ses espoirs se bornaient à devenir critique gastronomique et même cet avenir lui semblait fermé vu ses moyens. Elle faisait trop de fautes en écrivant.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? S'inquiéta Hinano.

\- Désolée.

\- Je te montrerais mes carnets de notes !

La jeune fille pensa à Kanae qui était une vraie amie mais qui était horriblement transparente dans sa vie. Et dire que cette demoiselle qu'elle ne connaissait même pas s'imposait plus que les autres. Que des camarades de classes se montraient vraiment intéressés par elle.

Était-ce ça le mystère ?

\- Oui ! Et nous, on découvrira ce qu'il se passe avec votre professeur. Jura-t-elle. C'est notre façon de faire !

Elle aurait voulu frimer auprès de Neuro mais elle n'avait pas le cœur qu'il le lui détruise.

µµµ

Okajima Taiga feuilletait des magazines en essayant de se souvenir où il avait vu Katsuragi Yako. Elle était adorable, mignonne et séduisante d'une certaine façon. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le genre de personne qui l'attirait. Probablement parce que sa beauté était banale, trop discrète et qu'elle n'avait aucune forme alléchante.

Mais sa tête lui disait tout de même quelque chose !

Il continuait de fouiller dans toutes les revues de la maison. Peut-être qu'il l'avait vu dans l'un des magazines de son frère, de ses parents ou même de sa sœur… Mais il espérait qu'il ne se trompait pas entre une des effigies d'un groupe de JPop de sa sœur et de leur nouvelle étudiante.

Finalement, à force de fouiner, il découvrit le visage de la jeune fille dans un magazine fashion de sa mère. Mais ils tenaient toujours à ce qu'il y ait des articles divers et variés sur la presse. C'était là qu'était le visage de la jeune Katsuragi Yako. Elle était au-dessus d'une montagne de nourriture, ce qui n'était pas pour surprendre Taiga, et souriait de toutes ses dents.

Juste à côté, on apprenait qu'elle était la _célèbre_ Katsuragi Yako, la lycéenne détective.

Taiga savait maintenant d'où il la connaissait mais une question demeurait malgré tout. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre capacité d'assassin. Sept mois plus tôt, c'était de même pour lui mais le problème était que Yako n'avait pas sept mois plus les rattraper. Et si elle conservait leur retard ? De toute façon, il ne restait que cinq mois pour tuer Koro-sensei…

µµµ

Comme tous les matins, Tanaka Megumi faisait une inspection de l'établissement de Kunugigaoka. Il aurait été impensable que le personnel d'entretien ait mal fait son travail et qu'il reste des déchets. On ne pouvait présenter l'école d'Asano Gakuho de la sorte ! Son nom le demandait !

Bien sûr, quelquefois, on laissait un endroit ou l'autre de côté. Parce que ce n'était pas grave, parce que ce n'était qu'une broutille ou le genre d'endroit dont on ne se plaignait pas. Qui viendrait voir le Proviseur pour lui parler de cette drôle d'odeur dans les toilettes pour garçon ?

Tanaka Megumi aurait dû se le demander. Mais en tant que femme, venir fouiner dans ces toilettes était toujours un véritable calvaire. Surtout que, à son avis, ça puait tout bonnement.

µµµ

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Asano Gakushuu se rendit aux toilettes. Entre autre pour échapper à la horde de fille qui se jetaient à ses pieds dans l'espoir d'un retour de faveur. Et un peu parce que ses amis l'ennuyaient profondément. Trois de ses amis puisque Koyama manquait à l'appel.

Néanmoins, il savait pertinemment qu'en ayant que des amis garçons, ceux-ci pouvaient pertinemment le suivre comme il lui plaisait.

Mais ils l'avaient laissé lorsqu'il avait prétexté une nausée. Ses amis pouvaient le suivre s'il devait uriner ou autre, visiblement, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de lui tenir les cheveux alors qu'il était penché au-dessus d'une cuvette, là, il n'y avait plus personne.

Presque plus personne. Sakakibara Ren avait bien fait un geste pour l'accompagner mais un seul regard de Gakushuu lui avait tout fait comprendre.

Alors, finalement, il arriva devant les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. L'odeur désagréable attaqua ses narines et il se jura qu'il s'en plaindrait à son père. Juste pour qu'il le vive mal. Juste pour lui pourrir la vie.

Il soupira en se dirigeant vers un évier pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Son regard se perdit sur une petite fenêtre qui permettait de voir comme le givre commençait à se cristalliser sur les vitres.

Un bruit attira tout à coup son attention. C'était visqueux, désagréable.

Il baissa les yeux pour voir une mare rouge sombre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une nausée remonta dans sa gorge. Il n'allait pas vomir mais son alibi était en train de devenir réel…

Il poussa la porte et sursauta en voyant le cadavre de Takada Chosuke, étendu à moitié sur le sol, à moitié contre la cuvette. Sa gorge était ouverte, ses yeux grands ouverts et le sang baignaient ses vêtements. Ses lunettes étaient à moitié tombées mais on voyait des traces rouges, prouvant qu'on avait voulu les remettre en place. Les verres étaient d'ailleurs tachés.

Le jeune Asano continua de fixer ce corps. Lentement, très lentement, il finit par reculer, faisant des traces de pas sanguines sur le sol. Il trouva la force de se détourner et fila à la recherche de son père. Cette fois, ce n'était pas tant qu'il voulait embêter son géniteur qu'il fallait absolument le tenir au courant.

Il y avait un meurtre au collège Kunugigaoka !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le cadavre

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Le cadavre_**

Nagisa agita la main, tout content, en voyant Karma sortir de sa rame de métro. Le rouquin ne le vit pas mais entendit un cri. Il chercha dans la foule et se permit un sourire en remarquant les petites couettes bleues de son ami. Il agita une main vers lui en retour, l'autre enfoncée dans son pantalon, et rejoignit son camarade.

\- Bonjour, Karma !

\- Yo. Lui fit-il.

\- On va à l'école ensemble ? Questionna le bleu.

\- Maintenant que tu es là et que je suis là, pourquoi pas ?

Karma balança sa mallette sur son épaule et partit à la suite de son ami. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter du dernier volume de _Sonic Ninja_ , Nagisa ne pouvant s'empêcher de sautiller en parlant d'un passage qu'il avait adoré. Son ami souriait amusé mais faisait peu de commentaire.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords du bâtiment principal de Kunugigaoka et Karma haussa un sourcil devant tous ces gens. Habituellement, surtout à cette période de l'année, les élèves des classes dorées étaient bien au chaud, recevant des cacaos chauds pour les récompenser d'avoir de bonnes notes et de se tenir dans ce prestigieux établissement. Ils n'étaient certainement pas agglutinés à l'extérieur, se marchant presque sur les pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Nagisa.

Karma haussa les épaules. Il chercha un visage familier dans la foule pour savoir à qui s'adresser mais il y en avait bien peu. Enfin, il en trouvait bien un.

\- Tu veux te faufiler comme une anguille ? S'amusa le rouquin.

\- Euh…

Il se sentit saisit et fut jeté contre les autres étudiants qui poussèrent des cris et furent forcés de s'éloigner. Que ce soit pour se tourner vers l'importun ou pour s'écarter en gémissant de douleur.

Nagisa tentait bien de protester, mais il se faisait sans cesse pousser en avant. Il se retrouva finalement à trébucher et tomba sur un groupe de jeune fille. Il finit à genoux et leva les yeux en entendant un sifflement dédaigneux. Des mains plongèrent sous ses aisselles pour le redresser.

\- Asano-kun ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Karma de sa voix guillerette et narquoise.

\- Merci. Balbutia Nagisa.

Mais pourquoi le remerciait-il au juste ?! Parce qu'il l'avait relevé alors que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé sans cesse ?

L'adolescent les dévisagea de ses yeux mauves, comme s'il avait la sensation que leur seule présence allait le brûler. Nagisa tourna la tête en entendant une voix basse, lente, posée mais presque lassée de la vie. Il ne la connaissait pas et, s'il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas connaissance de toutes les voix, celle-ci résonnait fort. Elle semblait adulte et était presque rassurante.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, retournez dans votre bâtiment perdu. Ordonna le jeune Asano.

Nagisa lui jeta un regard triste avant de chercher cette voix.

Il découvrit alors un homme à la chevelure d'argent qui discutait avec le Proviseur en personne. Lequel lui serrait la main en parlant, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le bleu vers leur rival.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. Une poignée de fille les repoussèrent avec hargne et vigueur, l'air intransigeant. L'une profita des remous pour se jeter au bras du jeune Asano.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop traumatisé. Minauda-t-elle.

\- Ça va.

\- Traumatisé par quoiiii ? Se moqua Karma.

Il fut soudainement poussé et se campa sur ses pieds pour ne pas tomber. Il tourna un regard glacial vers l'importun qui n'était autre que Yako en personne.

\- Excuse-moi, Akabane-kun.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Karma. Répondit-il machinalement.

Yako se mit sur la pointe des pieds en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du rouquin.

\- Mais ne te gêne pas…

\- Oooh ! Sasazuka-san ! Lança-t-elle en désignant l'argenté qui intriguait tant Nagisa.

\- Tu le connais ? S'enquit-il, un peu bêtement.

\- Oui ! C'est un enquêteur de la police criminelle. On se connaît bien lui et moi. Sourit-elle.

Elle songea que, d'habitude, Neuro l'aurait attrapée par la tête, l'aurait soulevée et jetée droit sur Sasazuka Eishi. Là, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où le démon pouvait se trouver… Comment pouvait-elle se rendre jusqu'à l'inspecteur ? Et surtout… que faisait-il là ? Était-ce le mystère de Neuro en fin de compte ? Elle qui avait été si ravie de deviner qu'ils étaient ici pour Koro-sensei.

\- Karma… Tu veux bien me faire la courte échelle ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non. Sourit-il.

Elle fut surprise alors que Nagisa riait doucement. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre en position. Yako sourit sous le regard blasé du jeune Asano, une jeune fille à chaque bras. Elle se hissa sur la main du bleu qui se redressa. La demoiselle se hissa aussi haut qu'elle pouvait, ce qui était fort comique sachant qu'elle était aidée par quelqu'un d'à peine plus grand qu'elle, et agita les bras avec vigueur.

\- Sasazuka-san ! Sasazuka-san ! Appela-t-elle.

L'homme tourna la tête et fixa son regard noir sur cette silhouette connue. Il revint vers le Proviseur, récupéra sa main et fit un signe vers un jeune adulte guilleret à la chevelure de jais. Lequel sautilla, se mit au garde à vous et se hâta de faire s'éloigner la foule pour rejoindre Yako et ses nouveaux amis. Le bleu l'aida d'ailleurs à redescendre sur le sol.

\- Yako-chan ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda cet étrange énergumène.

\- Je suis ici à l'école pendant un moment. Dit-elle d'un ton entendu.

Une chose qui attisa la curiosité de Nagisa, lequel échangea un coup d'œil avec Karma.

\- Voici Ishigaki Jun, l'assistant de Sasazuka-san.

\- Assistant ? Répéta-t-il. Je suis son collègue ! Protesta-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement.

\- Et voici mes amis, Shiota Nagisa et Akabane Karma.

Le petit bleu sourit de toutes ses dents alors que le rouquin pinçait les lèvres à cette mention.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna alors Nagisa.

Le jeune Asano continuait de les dévisager.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux en parler…

\- Toute l'école ne tardera à en parler. Lâcha rudement le premier de l'école.

Karma eut un sourire moqueur. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait être d'accord avec son rival. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait mais les rumeurs allaient bien trop vite de ce côté de Kunugigaoka.

\- Il y a eu un meurtre. Je suis justement content de te voir, Yako-chan. Est-ce que Neuro-san est là ?

Nagisa retint sa respiration alors que son ami souriait de toutes ses dents, d'un air satisfait. Une chose qui ne manqua pas au regard de son rival. Bien sûr…

\- Accompagne-nous, s'il te plaît. Dit Jun en s'inclinant.

\- Oui !

Elle tourna la tête vers ses deux amis et, sachant que ce serait bien compliqué de fuir la foule, elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle eut le temps de voir le jeune Asano pincer les lèvres avant de s'engager à la suite du policier.

\- Est-ce que votre ami voulait venir aussi ?

\- Notre ami ? Asano ? C'est un idiot. Répondit simplement Karma. Mais il est mieux placé que nous alors il nous voit de haut.

Yako rougit. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait d'elle alors !

Mais qui devinerait sa stupidité alors que ce jeune inspecteur la pressait auprès du Proviseur en personne ?

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle en s'inclinant bien bas.

\- Bonjour Yako-chan. Lui dit l'enquêteur de sa voix traînante alors que l'homme s'inclinait à son tour.

Son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres alors que ses yeux fusillaient littéralement les jeunes élèves. Deux étaient clairement de la classe E et la dernière… Il lui semblait l'avoir vue dans son bureau deux jours plus tôt, mais il n'en était plus sûr. Elle était tellement banal…

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Yako.

Elle pouvait au moins être la scribe de Neuro, non ?

\- Takada Chosuke, quinze ans, a été retrouvé mort dans les toilettes de l'étage du rez-de-chaussée dans le bâtiment de Kunugigaoka.

Nagisa eut une douche froide. C'était donc vrai ?! Il y avait eu un meurtre ? Un vrai de vrai ?

Le visage de Chosuke s'imprima dans son esprit et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Lui… Un ancien camarade de classe qui l'avait toujours profondément détesté et qui le martyrisait avec son ami. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait être heureux qu'il soit mort ou pas.

Et c'était un comble pour quelqu'un à qui on apprenait à assassiner !

Quelqu'un à qui on apprenait à assassiner…

Il déglutit difficilement et regarda vers Karma dont l'expression sérieuse était plus que significative : il n'aimait pas ce qui se tramait et préparait déjà de nombreuses combines. Nagisa en eut la certitude lorsque son ami lui désigna la montagne d'un mouvement de menton. Le bleu opina, fit un signe de main à Yako et ils profitèrent de la voie dégagée pour s'enfuir.

En marchant.

Tout de même.

Sasazuka ne remarqua même pas les étudiants qui s'en allaient dans la masse. Ils en étaient deux parmi d'autres et même si leur chevelure était bien singulière, il y avait tellement de tête qui se succédait qu'il préférait se concentrer sur Yako.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir voir le corps avec moi ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- Tes amis sont partis, Yako-chan. Remarqua Jun, son calepin dans les mains.

\- Ah ? Je les rejoindrais après, merci !

Elle lui sourit poliment et se mit au niveau de l'enquêteur. Lequel emboîta naturellement le pas au Proviseur qui les guida sur la scène du crime. Bien sûr, comme on l'avait expressément demandé, personne n'y avait accès si ce n'était la police. Quelques-uns s'affairaient d'ailleurs. Ce pourquoi Sasazuka sortit d'emblée son insigne pour la présenter.

Il y eut bien sûr quelques regards surpris entre l'un et l'autre. Que venait faire ici un homme d'aussi loin ? Même si c'était une affaire dans une école réputée et que ça ne pouvait qu'ajouter des galons…

Était-ce suffisant pour faire tout chemin ?

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur l'affaire ? Questionna Eishi en soulevant la banderole jaune.

Il fit un petit signe de son menton barbu à Yako. Elle se glissa en-dessous et attendit qu'il passe à son tour pour s'approcher de la dépouille. Elle blêmit instantanément en voyant le corps bien plus pâle qu'elle. Et cette odeur !

\- Il était dans la classe D et avait des notes correctes. Il n'avait qu'un seul ami : Tanaka Nobuta. On les voyait toujours ensemble et ils étaient parfaitement respectables. Informa Asano d'un ton posé.

C'était presque comme s'il récitait des phrases par cœur. Peut-être celles qu'il débitait dans les bulletins de notes ou aux parents.

Eishi prit des gants jetables dans sa poche et en tendit d'autres à Yako qui les enfila en le remerciant. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher…

\- Que dit le rapport ? Demanda-t-il cette fois vers un des policiers.

\- Il est mort d'un coup porté dans la carotide. Mais ce n'était pas un coup normal. Avec un coup pareil, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour la victime de s'en sortir même en allant voir des autorités médicales. Mais ce n'était pas assez ouvert pour que la victime meure rapidement. Soit ça a été fait par quelqu'un de très compétent soit par quelqu'un d'extrêmement incompétent. Dit-il, se sentant un peu bête.

Yako prenait grand soin de noter cela dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Quant à l'heure du décès… Reprit le policier. On n'est pas sûr de l'heure exacte à cause du temps frais mais pour l'instant on l'estime entre dix-sept heures et vingt-deux heures, hier. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Mon école ferme définitivement ses portes à vingt heures. J'en laisse l'accès à cause de ma bibliothèque très fournie. Expliqua Gakuho. Le personnel d'entretien, par contre, passe souvent à dix-huit heures et termine vers dix-neuf ou dix-neuf heures trente. Leur chef, Tanaka Megumi, la mère de Tanaka Nobuta, fait une vérification le matin. Mais elle ne m'a rien rapporté pour ce cadavre.

\- Je vois. As-tu pris les notes, Ishigaki ?

\- Oui, Senpaï ! S'écria-t-il, tout content.

\- Il se peut qu'elle n'ait tout simplement pas vérifié… Dit Yako, accroupie au-dessus de la flaque de sang.

Elle allait tourner de l'œil…

Enfin, ça ne l'empêcha pas de voir le regard mortel du Proviseur. Pas adressé à elle ou à Sasazuka et encore moins au cadavre. Vu qu'il ne regardait rien en particulier alors qu'il continuait de sourire de cette même façon affable, la jeune fille devinait que c'était dirigé directement vers cette pauvre Tanaka Megumi. Elle avait envie de la comprendre : ce bâtiment était immense !

\- Je vais devoir interroger les élèves, les professeurs et le personnel de l'établissement. Prévint Eishi en se redressant.

Yako accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et retira ses gants.

\- Je dois aller à l'école ! On vous préviendra si on trouve quelque chose. Dit-elle vers l'enquêteur.

Il acquiesça vers elle, lentement.

\- Où es-tu à l'école ?

\- Ici. Dit le Proviseur. Mais elle suit un cursus spécial. Pour l'instant, les élèves sont en haut de la montagne pour une immersion.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Sourit Yako qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou quoi.

Une école à moitié en ruine sur une montagne pentue avec presque rien et loin d'un bâtiment de rêve, c'était saisissant. Oui, mais pas plus qu'un poulpe jaune humanoïde. Pas plus qu'un démon ! Pas plus que ce qui remuait dans la poche de sa jupe…

Alors franchement. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Même si elle parlait à des enquêteurs qui en avaient vu d'autres… Qui flirtaient avec le surnaturel, quelquefois en s'en rendant compte.

Enfin, Yako préférait fuir et elle se glissa sous la bande jaune pour partir en courant vers la cour, lançant à peine un « au revoir ».

Elle attendit néanmoins d'être hors de l'enceinte de l'école et en direction de la montagne pour retirer ce qui s'agitait dans sa poche. Et ce n'était autre qu'un téléphone où était accroché un étrange ornement. Il ressemblait à une tresse noire, retenue par un élastique surmontée du même triangle qu'arborait toujours Neuro. À ceci près qu'il était rose, ou plutôt couleur chair comme l'aurait dit le démon lui-même.

Et que… cette tresse bougeait !

\- Akane-chan. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La tresse fit des gestes vers la montagne puis elle utilisa ses cheveux pour écrire sur le clavier.

« Neuro te cherche. Il dit que… »

Yako n'avait pas besoin de lire la suite pour savoir qu'il n'y avait que des insultes qui suivaient.

Elle songea qu'il avait dû trouver plus amusant là-haut pour ne pas se déplacer.

Mais…

\- Akane-chan ! Est-ce qu'il a parlé du mystère d'ici ?

La tresse se secoua en simulacre de « non ». Est-ce que le mystère actuel était insignifiant à ce point ? Non, Neuro ne rechignait jamais au moindre mystère pour se nourrir… Elle l'avait même entendu dire qu'il se contenterait de futilité comme apprendre ce que faisait chaque élève ici.

Tant qu'il mangeait.

Hier, il s'était même chargé d'une affaire sans la moindre importance d'un pick-pocket qui venait braquer chez un boulanger. Lequel s'avérait être son oncle perdu de vue. Et si Sasazuka s'était déplacé depuis Tokyo, c'était que le mystère de l'école principal était croustillant.

Dans ce cas…

\- Katsuragi-san !

La jeune fille sursauta et laissa tomber son téléphone. Elle entendit un rire doux puis on ramassa l'objet. Un frisson glissa le long de l'échine de la « détective lycéenne ». Elle allait remarquer Akane-chan. D'accord, elle faisait la _morte_ mais quand même.

\- C'est original comme ornement. Rit-elle.

\- Merci. Tu es… euh…

\- Kanzaki Yukiko.

\- Ah, merci ! On s'appelle presque pareil, je devrais retenir. Rit-elle. Tu as entendu parler de cette histoire ?

Yako désigna l'école principale.

\- Oui. Ça a l'air d'être une triste histoire. J'espère que tout va bien pour eux tout de même. Hormis… Hormis cet assassinat. Dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

La blonde lui prit la main en lui souriant, récupérant son téléphone de l'autre.

\- Ça va aller. Cette affaire sera vite réglée !

\- J'en suis sûre. Répondit Yukiko.

Elle regarda néanmoins vers la cour grouillant de monde et calma le frisson dans son dos.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre dans la classe

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Rencontre dans la classe…_**

Lorsqu'on avait l'ouïe et les capacités de Koro-sensei, c'était peu évident de ne pas entendre les sirènes de police même lorsqu'elles étaient aussi loin qu'au bâtiment principal. Néanmoins, lorsqu'on avait les capacités de Koro-sensei, on avait un autre problème : on ne pouvait pas se montrer. Bien sûr, il avait mille et une façons de se camoufler pour paraître Humain, quoique ses élèves s'accordaient pour dire l'inverse, ou se cacher. Mais niveau cachette, peut-être qu'elles étaient toutes détruites selon l'accident qu'il y avait eu !

Néanmoins, ne devait-il pas y aller ? Il pourrait peut-être sauver des vies de ses tentacules ?

Il les observa. Ce serait magnifique de pouvoir sauver des vies. Surtout que si son nom restait marqué comme celui d'un sauveur, peut-être que les filles à grosses poitrines des environs tomberaient éperdument amoureuses de lui !

\- Vous êtes intrigués ?

Le poulpe humanoïde sursauta en poussant un affreux cri avant de rire doucement.

\- Je ne vous avais pas entendu, Nogami-sensei !

\- De ce que j'ai compris, c'est une particularité qui ferait plaisir a bien de vos élèves. Trente milliards de yens sur votre tête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour ça ? Demanda poliment Koro-sensei.

Mais il était aussi extrêmement surpris.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas à l'argent.

Voilà de quoi l'étonner encore plus ! Il aimait ses élèves plus que tout mais ils étaient tous appâter par le gain. Il n'avait pas rencontré une seule personne qui n'agisse pas de la sorte, à vrai dire…

Et c'était bien normal ! Qui cracherait sur des promesses de vie comme on le souhaitait, sans se soucier de ses dépenses ? Qui ne voudrait pas se la couler douce à l'endroit qui lui plaisait le plus ?

Il posa ses tentacules sur le bord de la fenêtre, son sourire ordinaire s'étirant un peu plus.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul monstre ici. Rappelez-le vous.

Koro-sensei tourna la tête vers lui, un frisson d'angoisse glissant le long de son corps gélatineux. Pour un peu, il redouterait une nouvelle créature tentaculaire. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de lui pour l'effleurer d'un de ses membres flasques. Neuro rit en repoussant le bras.

Il se laissa tomber à la place de son collègue et croisa les pieds sur la table.

\- Je suis bien ici pour vous, néanmoins. Vous dissimulez plus d'une chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Sois vous être une créature née de la sorte et, en ce cas, j'ignore d'où vous venez et ce que vous venez faire sur terre soit vous étiez Humain auparavant ou avez été modifié dès votre naissance et, en ce cas, je dois découvrir vos motivations et ce qui vous pousse à rester dans une classe alors que tout est à portée de mains… de tentacules. D'une façon ou d'une autre, vous êtes emplis de mystère et c'est ce pour quoi je suis ici. Aucun mystère ne m'a jamais résisté et le vôtre ne fera pas exception. Expliqua Neuro en souriant tranquillement.

\- Et la petite Katsuragi-chan ? Questionna Koro-sensei.

\- Il s'agit de mon esclave. Dit le démon, toujours souriant.

\- Esclave ?

\- C'est cela. C'est pour ça qu'elle est ici !

\- Malheureusement pour vous, elle est à présent mon élève. Et je ferai tout pour la protéger.

Neuro éclata de rire.

\- Réellement ?

\- Oui.

Le poulpe était on ne peut plus déterminé ce qui fit redoubler les rires de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ça fait un moment que Yako est mon esclave et ça lui convient très bien. Dit-il en inspectant ses doigts.

\- Vous devez vous plier aux règles de l'école. Je ne suis pas le seul qui ne peut pas faire de mal aux élèves.

Il eut une pensée funeste pour Takaoka. Non ! Il était hors de question qu'il laisse de telles situations se reproduire.

\- De toute façon, là n'est pas la question.

Neuro se leva et attrapa un tentacule pour le serrer dans sa main. Sa main qui ne portait plus de gant et qui laissait voir une excroissance étrange surmontée de lame aiguisée et effrayante.

Oh oui ! C'était bien un monstre. Un monstre comme Koro-sensei n'en avait encore jamais vu au cours de sa vie… dont il ne se rappelait pas la longueur. Le sourire de Neuro était à présent si sadique qu'il se sentait lui-même terrifié. D'autant plus que les lames incisaient ses tentacules.

Ses lames aiguisées agissaient comme l'auraient fait des armes anti-lui !

Mais qu'était-ce donc ?

Ce n'était pas du plomb, pas du fer… Aucun métal que son corps ne pouvait reconnaître. Et aucun non-métal non plus. Son intérêt pour cet individu augmentait. Quel genre de monstre pouvait-il donc être ?

Ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre avec cette même question qui les taraudait. L'un d'une façon moins folle et gloutonne que l'autre…

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? Questionna Koro-sensei.

Il désigna le bâtiment principal d'un tentacule remuant qui se reconstituait. Pas qu'il voulait changer de sujet de conversation mais un tout petit peu quand même.

\- Là-bas ?

Neuro s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda au loin. Ses yeux prirent un aspect étrange, scintillant. Il sourit alors que ses cheveux s'allongeaient comme des tentacules, des yeux y poussant. Koro-sensei fut frappé d'effroi et son corps commença à changer de couleur, perdant son jaune gai contre un noir rustre.

\- Entre monstres, nous pouvons bien garder nos secrets. Sourit Neuro.

Il libéra les yeux, montés sur des petites pattes, qui se précipitèrent vers la montagne pour aller voir ce qu'il se tramait.

\- Vous n'avez pas des tentacules, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas une implantation ? S'assura Koro-sensei.

Le démon lui attrapa un bras jaune et l'observa, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres.

\- Implanter en ce cas. Voilà qui élimine beaucoup de possibilité à ce mystère. Se gaugea-t-il.

Il secoua ensuite la tête, renvoyant les tentacules à l'état de chevelure des plus normales. Si on considérait normal l'étrange coloration qu'il y avait faite et sa façon d'orner le bout des mèches, bien sûr.

\- C'est comme ça depuis que je suis né. Répondit Nogami.

\- Quand êtes-vous né ?

\- Le trois-cent quarante-quatrième jour du seizième mois, il y a bien longtemps. Rit son vis-à-vis, s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Et vous ?

Koro-sensei aurait volontiers haussé un sourcil s'il en avait eu. C'était une bien singulière façon de lui dire « ce n'est pas tes affaires ». Mais bon, il avait une bonne méthode aussi. Bien que ce n'était pas un mensonge :

\- J'ai oublié quand c'était exactement. Annonça le poulpe. Mais…

Il sourit en levant les yeux vers le ciel, l'air nostalgique.

\- C'était un treize mars.

\- Voilà une information très intéressante. Dit le démon.

Il sourit d'une telle façon que Koro-sensei comprit qu'il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot.

Tant pis.

Pour lui, c'était plus important que tout et il se souciait bien peu du regard de ses collègues ou de qui que ce soit.

Mais seulement pour ce point !

\- Vous êtes-vous toujours appelé Neuro ?

\- Oui. J'ai pris néanmoins le nom « Nogami » lorsque je suis venu au Japon. Répondit-il.

Koro-sensei se demanda s'il avait seulement la preuve qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Néanmoins, l'homme était si grand, si pâle et avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts. Il n'était probablement pas Japonais.

\- Et vous ? Questionna Neuro, renvoyant la balle dans cet étrange échange de tennis.

Ou était-ce du ping pong ?

\- Non. Je n'avais pas de nom avant. Je ne pense pas que mes parents m'en aient donnés. C'est Kaede Kayano qui m'a donné mon nom. J'y tiens beaucoup. Sourit la créature tentaculaire.

\- Je vois. La petite fille aux cheveux verts ?

\- Oui ! Elle adore les flans, elle est adorable ! Gagatisa-t-il.

\- Eh bien. Savez-vous m…

\- Koro-sensei ! Cria une voix efféminée.

Le professeur jaune se redressa immédiatement en reconnaissant Nagisa. Lequel courut vers lui, distançant Karma, lorsqu'il aperçut un bout du jaune vif de son enseignant préféré.

\- Professeur !

Il haletait lorsqu'il arriva à l'encadrement. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Neuro pour le saluer d'un mouvement.

\- C'est le bâtiment principal ! Ils disent…

Nagisa reprit son air péniblement.

\- Ils disent qu'il y a eu un meurtre.

\- Non ? S'inquiéta Koro-sensei.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un de ses précieux petits !

Neuro se redressa en regardant vers l'établissement. Il savait que ses yeux couraient vers là mais pourquoi il n'avait rien ressenti ? S'il y avait un meurtre, ça voulait forcément dire qu'un mystère allait de pair avec !

Il lança un regard de biais au monstre tentaculaire qui caressait la tête de Nagisa d'un membre frétillant, rajustant même les petites couettes avec douceur.

\- Il s'agit de Takada Chosuke. Un idiot qui nous prenait toujours la tête. Dit Karma d'un ton détaché.

\- C'est ce qu'on pourrait dire de n'importe qui. Murmura le bleu vers son ami.

\- Mais ils ont ramenés des flics. Expliqua le petit délinquant.

Neuro se redressa un peu plus. Il ne voyait toujours rien ! Mais il commençait à avoir une impression. Qui était toujours là où il y avait des mystères pour essayer de les lui arracher ?

Il attrapa son téléphone. Où était son esclave ? Il fallait qu'Akane-chan la prévienne si elle ne daignait pas être là. Certes, il aurait pu abandonner le mystère croustillant qu'était Koro-sensei pour disparaître et arriver à côté d'elle mais l'insulter par le biais de la petite tresse était une solution aussi.

Il repoussera la torture à plus tard.

Juste pour le plaisir.

\- S'ils ont ramenés des policiers, intervint Neuro, coupant Nagisa en plein compte-rendu, ils viendront sans nul doute ici aussi.

\- Oui ! Approuva le bleu. Je pensais qu'il faudrait vous cacher.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le faudrait. Dit Neuro. Qui accepterait de voir une telle créature ?

\- Vingt-neuf élèves complétement désarçonné ? Rit Nagisa.

Le nouveau professeur le dévisagea de son visage presque poupon, souriant et joyeux et, pourtant, il ne le félicita pas pour ce trait d'humour.

\- Il faut aussi qu'on cache l'armement. Dit Karma. S'ils découvrent qu'on a des armes, ils nous prendront sans nul doute pour les coupables rêvés.

\- Tu as raison. Je me charge de ça ! Dit la pieuvre humanoïde.

Il disparut dans un violent appel d'air, soufflant dans les cheveux des jeunes gens et de Neuro. Celui-ci se recoiffa négligemment et jeta un regard aux étudiants. Il fixa plus particulièrement le rouquin qui, le remarquant, s'était penché sur le bord de la fenêtre et lui souriait. Il détourna alors le regard pour le concentrer sur Nagisa vers lequel il se pencha. L'androgyne eut un petit sursaut puis sourit doucement.

\- O… Oui ?

\- Avez-vous vu Yako ?

Nagisa échangea un coup d'œil avec Karma qui haussa les épaules, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui ! On l'a laissé là-bas pour venir vous prévenir. Elle était avec des policiers qu'elle connaissait.

Neuro opina.

Il avait bien déduit.

Il envoya un second message à Akane-chan pour qu'elle communique avec Yako qui mettait bien trop de temps à venir, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Il allait vraiment finir par aller la chercher…


	6. Chapitre 5 : Entretien musclé

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Entretien musclé_**

Jun haletait alors qu'ils grimpaient le long de la montagne à proximité du bâtiment de Kunugigaoka. En même temps, ils avaient mis un moment à récupérer toutes les informations, questionner les coupables et fouiller dans quelques données. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas tout fait et beaucoup demeuraient mais Eishi désirait interroger les gens de ce fameux trou perdu.

En grande partie parce qu'il était intrigué.

Mais voilà : il était midi ! Le Zénith déployait toute sa cruauté et Jun souffrait de ce Soleil qui rappelait l'été indien plus que l'automne à venir. Et il ignorait lequel des deux il aurait préféré. Il avait l'impression d'être trempé comme une soupe alors que son _Sempaï_ était étrangement frais comme un gardon.

\- Eh bien ! S'étonna le jeune homme en mettant sa main sur son point de côté.

Ce n'était pas que la classe E n'avait pas son charme, juste que c'était plutôt désarçonnant de voir cela. Surtout quand on venait de visiter des installations à la pointe du raffinement, de la mode et de la technologie.

\- Viens, Ishigaki-kun. Invita son supérieur.

\- Oui !

Il retrouva sa force et vigueur et trottina comme un chaton à la suite de l'argenté. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le bâtiment, poussa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la salle des professeurs.

Il cogna à la porte et la franchit lorsqu'il en reçut la permission. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Neuro, les jambes étendues sur un bureau surchargé de classés débordant de feuilles.

\- Nogami-san ! S'écria Jun avec stupeur.

\- Bonjour ! Yako m'avait prévenu que vous étiez là.

De l'autre côté de la salle, une femme voluptueuse se leva, sa tenue échancrée ne mettant qu'en avant sa poitrine pulpeuse. Même sa chevelure blonde mettait en valeur chacune de ses formes. Elle s'avança d'un pas velouté, glissant son doigt sur la joue de Sasazuka pour la faire glisser jusqu'à son menton.

Il fit un pas en arrière mais n'évita ni les bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, ni la poitrine qui se pressa contre son torse musclé.

\- _Sempaï !_

Mais Eishi ne semblait pas réagir à la présence de la femme pourtant magnifique. Il préférait regarder Neuro. Était-ce parce qu'il avait déjà eu vent du crime. Décidemment, il était rapide ! Jun et lui avaient dû se lever plus tôt et rouler pendant trois quart d'heure avant d'arriver, épuisés. Mais après un café, ils avaient bien dû accepter la journée qui s'annonçait.

Agent de police avant tout !

\- Nous sommes venus enquêter sur le meurtre de Takada Chosuke.

Il se dégagea des bras graciles de la belle Irina Jelavic pour sortir son enseigne qu'il lui présenta.

\- Force de l'ordre. Sourit-elle. J'ai un faible pour les hommes qui travaillent avec la justice. Lança-t-elle d'un ton entendu.

\- Merci. Savez-vous quelque chose, Neuro ?

\- Non. Rien. Mais Yako et moi ne sommes pas ici depuis longtemps. Affirma-t-il.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être interroger les élèves ? Proposa Jun.

Sasazuka opina vers son collègue.

\- Pouvons-nous y aller ?

\- Oui. Fit Irina.

Elle soupira en les menant vers la salle de classe. Là où étaient les enfants mais bien loin de toutes armes quelle qu'elle soit. Neuro repoussa sa chaise et baissa les yeux vers la créature jaune qui était recroquevillée sous son bureau, se retenant bien difficilement d'éclater de rire.

µµµ

Tadaomi Karasuma enseignait les mathématiques sous les regards surpris de la plupart de ses élèves. Bien sûr, ils savaient que leur professeur de sport était intelligent et avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche mais de là à ce qu'il sache leur faire court et leur apprendre si aisément la matière, il y avait de quoi les surprendre.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il s'interrompit et fit signe à ses élèves de se lever ce qu'ils firent tous sans la moindre distinction. Yako lança un regard un brin inquiet à Karma puisque Nagisa, devant elle, était bien trop concentré vers l'encadrement pour la remarquer.

Les deux enquêteurs entrèrent et Sasazuka s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il poliment. Nous ne voulons pas déranger trop longtemps. Avez-vous entendu parler de l'affaire ?

Tadaomi opina alors qu'il invitait les adolescents à se rasseoir. Ils pouvait les faire tenir des heures durant mais s'ils pouvaient éviter de le faire savoir trop vite, c'était toujours une bonne chose.

\- Une fâcheuse affaire. Vous voulez interroger les enfants ?

Yako fit un petit signe de main discret vers les hommes et Jun y répondit en agitant la main, oubliant tout professionnalisme.

\- C'est cela. Il paraît que Takada Chosuke vous insultait régulièrement. Dit-il vers les enfants. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Ben oui. Dit Nakamura Rio. Un peu comme tout le monde. On a l'habitude de se faire insulter et traiter comme des moins que rien. Continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on l'a tué.

\- Comprenez que chacun de vous est un coupable susceptible mais que nous avons aussi commencé à interroger les classes de l'autre bâtiment. Néanmoins, eux ont des fiches de présence, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

Karma sourit en se penchant sur son banc.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que des _gamins_ comme nous vont aller tuer un type qu'on ne connaît pas ? Si vous faisiez votre travail et que vous vous penchiez deux secondes sur l'école ou que vous écoutiez Nakamura, vous sauriez que _tout le monde_ nous insulte. Alors je peux vous dire que depuis le temps, on aurait une jolie piscine de sang dans notre cour.

\- C'est vrai. Surenchérit Yuma. On se fait malmener tout le temps et on n'a rien fait pendant sept mois. On a toujours pris sur nous et puis on se bat différemment. On a décidé de monter nos notes à la place. C'est une bonne façon de se battre et nous comptons seulement obtenir le respect.

Kataoka Megu opina pour soutenir son ami. Ce qui s'en suivit d'une foule de protestation. Tadaomi surveilla ses élèves, prêt à les contenir au besoin. Il voyait, du coin de l'œil, le jeune Jun pâlir alors que son aîné demeurait de marbre, ne lançant que de faibles regards vers Yako qui se faisait toute petite sur sa chaise, gelée d'inquiétude.

\- Maintenant, si ça vous plaît de fouiller des gosses, vous pouvez le faire. Sourit Karma. Peut-être qu'on est les coupables comme vous le pensez, peut-être comme on est un peu con comme les autres élèves le pensent et que vous pourrez rentrer manger chez vous. Vous devez être affamé.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en portant sa brique de lait aux raisins à ses lèvres.

\- Akabane. Soupira Karasuma.

Le concerné lui sourit de plus belle alors que Sasazuka le prenait au mot. Il fit un signe de tête vers son jeune collègue, sachant pertinemment que son air juvénile pouvait contribuer à détendre les suspects lorsqu'ils étaient encore mineurs.

\- Lève-toi, s'il te plaît. Demanda Jun.

Karma sourit en s'exécutant. Yako lui lança un regard plus long, inquiète d'une telle provocation. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux alors que Jun le fouillait scrupuleusement. Tout le monde, à vrai dire, était fixé vers lui. Pas que Karma pouvait faire tomber leurs défenses à l'eau mais il était qui il était et n'importe quelle chose peu orthodoxe pouvait être gardée contre eux.

Après tout, le jeune enquêteur venait de mettre la main sur un étrange petit sac contenant des épices, des boules puantes, des pinces à linges et d'autres objets sans gravité notable. À regarder ce garçon souriant alors qu'il se faisait palper, ce n'était pas bien difficile de le qualifier de fauteur de trouble.

\- Vous allez demander de l'aide à Katsuragi-san ? Demanda Taiga.

La jeune fille sursaut et lança un regard au pervers notoire qui s'était plus tourné vers elle que Karma. Pour appuyer son raisonnement, l'intéressé sortit fièrement le magazine qu'il avait dérobé à sa mère.

\- Tu es célèbre ! Lui dit-il, tout fier de sa découverte.

Elle rit nerveusement et s'obligea à opiner alors que les regards se tournaient vers elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Kaede Kayano.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas la question… Dit Yako en riant nerveusement.

\- Tu peux te rasseoir. Dit Jun à l'adresse de Karma.

Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire, se laissant tomber sur la chaise et glissant ses bras derrière son crâne.

\- Nous n'allons pas interrompre votre cours plus longtemps. Nous viendrons vous interroger individuellement au besoin. Yako-chan… Fit l'argenté.

Elle se mit au garde à vous, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise dans le mouvement.

\- Je vous transmettrais toute information.

\- Merci. Bon cours. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Jun sortit une carte de sa poche pour la donner à la jeune fille. Ce n'était qu'un bout de carton avec le numéro de l'hôtel où ils étaient descendus. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ayant pu se procurer une maison grâces aux techniques imparable de Neuro : mettre en gage un bien contre un mystère élucider.

Une chance autant qu'un fardeau.

Qu'allaient-ils faire d'une maison après coup ?

La porte se referma et le silence demeura jusqu'à ce que les quatre filles, côté fenêtres, attestent que les enquêteurs avaient bien disparus.

\- Tu es enquêtrice ? Questionna Okuda Manami en se tournant sur sa chaise pour voir Yako.

Celle-ci sursauta, étant encore jetée au centre de l'attention. Elle ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux.

\- C'est une détective ! Intervint Taiga d'abord. Une détective hyper célèbre.

\- Tellement célèbre qu'on ne la connaissait pas. Lança Karma en reprenant son lait au fruit.

Lequel lui fut ravi par Tadaomi.

\- Tu as réussi à ne pas les faire s'attarder aux endroits inadéquats mais je t'ai connu plus subtil.

\- Croyez-moi, professeur. J'étais subtil. Sourit Karma en tendant sa main vers sa brique.

\- Professeur…

L'homme se tourna vers Yako au moment où la boisson lui était volée.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'il y eut un courant d'air particulièrement violemment. Relevant la tête, elle remarqua une ombre jaune qui passait entre les tables et reposait des armes qu'il tenait dans des linges. Karma jeta son couteau sur la grosse tête ronde mais elle disparut en une seconde alors que Hinata était servie en arme. Chacun récupéraient les siennes. Que ce soit celle customisée de Hinano ou les airsofts de Ryuunosuke et Rinka.

\- Karma si tu jettes ton arme, c'est toi qui viens la rechercher ! Lança Koro-sensei.

\- Oui, oui. Rit-il en se levant.

Il s'étira et fracassa sa main sur la tête de Yako pour l'ébouriffer en se penchant vers elle, répondant à la question laissée en suspens :

\- Ce n'est pas un mal. Lui-même ne te le dira pas. C'est son rôle de protéger l'existence du poulpe. Ce qui veut dire : dissimuler les armes qui peuvent le tuer avant que quiconque ne se pose une question.

Karma attrapa le couteau marqué d'un « SPECIAL ARMS AGAINST UNIDENTIFIED SLIMY OCTOPUS », _arme spéciale contre pieuvre visqueuse non-identifiée_.

\- Ça ne te surprendrait pas ? Demanda-t-il en lui mettant la lame sous la gorge.

Yako couina. On lui avait dit que ça ne marchait pas contre elle et ça avait clairement l'air du caoutchouc mais elle n'avait jamais pu le tester. Et puis la lueur glacée et folle dans le regard du rouquin lui faisait comprendre que même avec du plastique il _pourrait_ la tuer.

\- Karma, ne fait pas peur à ta camarade et retourne chercher ton arme.

Le rouquin la relâcha et sourit.

\- Ce sont les armes pour tuer Koro-sensei qu'on a caché. Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on tuerait un Humain.

Il lui décocha un sourire et partit vers le début de la classe. Sosuke se poussa légèrement sur sa chaise en le voyant passer à côté de lui et il retint un grognement nerveux avant de se tourner vers Yako. Celle-ci pressait ses doigts contre la lame.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Continua le professeur en lui mettant une main ferme et rassurante sur l'épaule. Nous n'apprenons pas aux enfants à tuer tout ce qui se met sur leur route, au contraire. Ça leur est arrivé d'oublier, justement, c'était le cas dernièrement… Mais les enfants ont de bons cœurs.

Tadaomi regarda vers le début de la classe où les élèves profitaient d'une attaque de Karma pour tenter de venir à bout du poulpe. S'il évitait les attaques, ils mettaient beaucoup d'ardeur et les rires résonnaient étrangement.

\- Tu es venue pour ceci alors ? Questionna Karasuma. Tu avais eu vent d'une école d'assassin ?

\- Neuro savait qu'un meurtre se déroulerait. Répondit Yako en tentant de se donner plus d'importance. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici.

Elle cerna le regard sérieux de l'homme et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Mais je ne compte pas vous vendre. Certifia-t-elle. Je ne dirais rien de tout ça et je ne parlerai pas de Koro-sensei.

\- Merci. Lui dit Tadaomi.

Elle se leva en remarquant qu'on lui faisait signe. La cloche n'avait pas encore sonné, elle ne le réalisait même pas. L'animation soudaine lui donnait beaucoup de cœur à interrompre la discussion pour courir rejoindre Nagisa dont le bureau était occupé par les fesses de Karma.

Karasuma laissa faire. De toute façon, c'était à nouveau la classe de Koro-sensei à présent et, pour sa part, il pourrait se venger lorsqu'ils seraient en entraînement. Il n'aurait qu'à faire deux fois plus d'exercices !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Ceci est pour toi

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Ceci est pour toi…_**

\- Il paraît que tu voulais me vo…

La fin de la phrase se termina en un cri de douleur alors que Yako entendait ses os craquer. Elle trembla de douleur et ne put que tomber à genoux. Enfin… Elle serait tombée à genoux si deux bras puissants ne l'avaient pas retenue pour lui tordre le corps et lui faire souffrir encore milles morts.

Une chance pour l'un d'eux qu'aucun des trois autres professeurs ne soit là. L'autre, elle, se demandait comment elle parvenait à survivre à tout ça…

Elle était morte depuis longtemps en fait, non ? Qu'est-ce que c'était si ce n'était cela ?

\- Quand je t'appelle, esclave, vient plus vite. Réprimanda une voix sèche. Deux heures de cours entières se sont passée, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

\- Oui… Mais quand je suis arrivée, ça commençait et je suis assidue. C'est bien, non ?

\- Je ne suis pas tes parents. Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est ton image.

\- Une image d'adolescente assidue, c'est bien… Avança mollement Yako.

Quoiqu'elle dise, elle n'aurait pas le dessus sur Neuro de toute façon.

\- Il y a une affaire au bâtiment principal de ce que j'ai entendu ?

\- Oui !

Yako lui lança un long regard, se retenant d'avoir l'air choquée. Mais vu la façon dont il la fixait, elle devait tout de même avoir l'air parfaitement idiote. Quoique… Il la regardait toujours de la sorte… Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était _toujours_ idiote ?

\- Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Demanda-t-elle enfin. Cette affaire ?

Son œil était encore plus inquisiteur qu'à l'instant et elle retint un frisson. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de se faire martyriser par lui ! Elle pouvait le supporter !

Quoique…

\- On était là pour ça ? Hasarda-t-elle.

\- Je ne me préoccupe pas de cette affaire.

Yako reçut une baffe mentale si violente qu'elle s'assura tout de même que ce n'était pas le démon qui l'avait _encore_ frappée.

\- Tu ne t'en préoccupes pas ? Pourquoi pas ?

\- Si j'ai faim, je peux me nourrir d'autre chose. J'ai probablement trouvé le mystère ultime puisqu'il me résiste tellement.

Neuro s'assit sur un buisson, gardant toute sa classe alors que ça devait être particulièrement difficile de se tenir là.

Yako avait envie de répéter ces moments parce qu'ils avaient de quoi scier : un mystère lui résistait. Il lui résistait même au point qu'il se désintéressait complétement des autres.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'en charger toi. Dit-il comme s'il jetait les os d'un repas à un mauvais chien.

\- Le mystère de l'école ? Questionna Yako en se désignant, surprise.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Demanda le démon en se penchant vers elle. Mais puisque tu es si stupide, mon cher petit cloporte, va donc te faire aider de tes amis ! Ricana-t-il.

Il avait craché le mot « ami » comme si c'était une faute grave qu'elle apprécie aussi rapidement des gens. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Elle ne se sentait pas honteuse. Elle était juste ouverte à autrui et s'intéressait à eux alors, forcément, les liens se créaient rapidement.

Et peut-être qu'il lui reprochait d'avoir des amis parce que, lui, hormis se pencher sur les mystères, il ne savait rien faire ?

\- J'espère que tu élucideras ton mystère et que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi. Trancha-t-elle dans un relent de passion et d'audace.

Elle sentit une main sur son crâne tandis qu'elle se tournait. Une main aux ongles effilés qui grattaient contre sa peau et la faisait trembler de tout son être.

\- Je saurai où te trouver. Souffla-t-elle d'un ton tellement démoniaque.

Elle se dégagea, sentit sa chair être entamée mais courut à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Pourtant, sa vitesse ne serait rien contre un Neuro.

Yako chercha après des amis susceptibles de l'aider dans la cour. Elle essuya sa main en songeant toutefois que c'était presqu'étrange qu'elle conserve ainsi le secret du démon. On aurait pu penser que, dans une telle classe, ses camarades mériteraient de savoir qu'un second monstre se tapissait parmi eux.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait les groupes épars, elle triturait son téléphone et se faisait gentiment caresser les doigts par Akane-chan. Elle voyait que tout le monde était en bandes, plus ou moins éloignés des autres. La bande de Terasaka était perdue de côté des arbres Sugino désertait ses amis pour traîner avec Yukiko, tentant de la séduire alors que Yuma et Hiroto tenaient compagnie à Yuzuki, Sumire et Hinata avec Justice. Sosuke dessinait dans son coin, mangeant sur le pouce, Ryuunosuke et Rinka se baladaient en mangeant et ainsi de suite.

Yako ne se sentait pas capable de s'immiscer dans n'importe quel petit groupe.

Elle cherchait néanmoins parmi les gens qui avaient été gentils avec elle. Yuma, mais hors de question de l'embêter, mais… où était Nagisa ? Et Karma ?

Elle se sentait mieux avec eux. Le rouquin lui était étrangement familier et Nagisa était doux et affable. Mais à qui demander où ils étaient ? La montagne était grande. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où.

Fouinait çà et là, elle commença à dévorer son premier bento, affamée. Du riz se collait à sa bouche alors qu'elle découvrait Kayano, discutant avec Manami et Toka.

\- Dites ? Vous avez vu Nagisa-kun et Karma-kun ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les jeunes filles rirent sans méchanceté, la voyant avec un morceau de salade aux coins des lèvres.

\- Ils sont rapides et sont descendus pour aller chercher d'autres choses à manger. En plus, Nagisa a renversé son bento par mégarde. Dit tristement Manami.

\- Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui va abattre Nagisa ! Rit Kayano.

\- D'accord. Sourit Yako.

\- Et je crois que Karma voulait savoir comment ça avançait pour l'enquête là-bas. Reprit Toka. Enfin… Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit. Rit-elle.

La nouvelle élève sourit gentiment. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait dit en vrai mais ne le demanda pas, se sentant de trop sinon.

Elle s'inclina gentiment pour les remercier puis partit en trottinant vers le chemin qui serpentait dans la montagne.

Elle commençait à descendre lorsqu'elle vit arriver des silhouettes bien visibles grâce à leur chevelure pétante. Elle sourit, enfourna rapidement des saucisses et courut vers eux.

\- Nagisa-kun ! Karma-kun !

Le second sortit sa main de son jeans pour la lever vers elle. Il lui adressa un gigantesque sourire et revint à son hamburger en retrouvant son attitude décontractée. Nagisa, lui, secoua vivement la main.

\- Yako-chan ! … Ah ! Je peux t'appeler Yako-chan ?

Elle courut jusqu'à eux et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Oui ! Ça me ferait très plaisir. Toi aussi, Karma-kun.

Il sourit en retour.

\- Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? Proposa le bleu.

Il cerna le regard de son ami, plutôt neutre quoique peu enjoué. Mais Yako opinait déjà joyeusement. Le jeune androgyne l'entraîna donc à sa suite vers un petit coin sous les feuillages. Ils étaient à l'ombre tout en profitant un peu du léger Soleil. Et s'il se mettait à pleuvoir, ils n'auraient pas à fuir. Ils s'assirent et les amis déballèrent leurs hamburgers, frites et boissons. La célèbre détective se permit alors à tirer ses deux autres bentos de son sac. Ce qui tira des rires gentils.

Elle les fixa néanmoins avec crainte. Ce n'était rien de moqueur. Si ?

\- J'ai toujours très très faim. J'aime la bonne nourriture ! Sourit-elle.

\- Tu as raison de bien manger. Répondit poliment Nagisa.

Karma, lui, préféra garder la bouche close alors qu'il ouvrait sa brique de lait à la pêche.

\- Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, en fait. Dit Yako en enfournant du riz à l'omelette dans sa bouche.

\- Ah ? Tu veux me demander un rencard ? Tu peux en demander un à Nagisa aussi, tu sais ! C'est un garçon. On ne dirait pas comme ça. Lança Karma en tirant la joue de son ami.

\- Je sais que c'est un garçon. Sourit Yako.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Merci ! Sourit Nagisa.

\- Eh bien… Je l'appelle Nagisa-kun tout de même.

Le bleu rit dans sa main. Surtout en voyant la petite moue vaincue de Karma. Mais ce geste lui valut une vive friction des cheveux accompagnée d'un :

\- Mais il changera de sexe un jour et il _adore_ se travestir ! Je te montrerai !

\- Tu as toujours la photo' ? Couaqua Nagisa.

\- Tu vois ? Lança jovialement Karma.

Yako rit.

\- Mais tu ne l'as plus, hein, hein ? Insista le jeune bleu.

Son ami ne répondit pas mais sourit mystérieusement. Ça n'aidait toutefois pas à savoir s'il mentait ou pas.

Tout ça demanderait une sérieuse enquête et Nagisa se demandait déjà comment il l'attaquerait !

Il prit sa salade et trifouilla dedans. Il sortit méthodiquement des morceaux de poulet qu'il posa dans la boîte ouverte de Karma. Lequel s'empara de sa propre fourchette pour les dévorer.

\- De quoi tu voulais nous parler ? Questionna Nagisa en retirant le dernier poulet-intrus de sa chère salade.

\- Je peux avoir un peu du poulet ? Demanda-t-elle.

Karma ouvrit la bouche, pas qu'il soit purement contre mais la jeune fille avait encore deux bentos entier.

… Deux bentos entiers ?

Ils étaient tous finis !

\- Mais tu es un gouffre sans fond. Remarqua-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il attrapa son hamburger et donna la boîte à la jeune fille.

\- Fais-toi plaisir. Tu voulais seulement nous voler notre poulet qui est à moi alors ?

\- Non ! C'est à propos de l'enquête de l'école principale ! Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez bien m'aider.

\- T'aider ? Questionna Nagisa.

Il avait l'air tout excité à cette idée ce qui était moins le cas de Karma, sans grande surprise.

\- Tu n'es pas une super détective qui résous tout ? Demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

\- Hm… J'aime bien être assistée. D'habitude, c'est Neuro qui s'en charge. On trouve les éléments ensemble et je fais les déductions finales. Expliqua-t-elle gauchement, non sans avaler des morceaux de poulet.

Elle ne mentait pas aussi bien que le démon.

\- Bien sûr, si vous voulez, vous pourrez faire les déductions devant les autorités. Sourit-elle. Et on dira que vous m'avez aidé ! Neuro ne veut pas parce qu'il est trop timide.

Karma éclata de rire.

\- Lui ? Timide ? Cet étrange énergumène ? Je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse ce mot !

\- Mais il a l'air toujours jovial et de bonne humeur. Du coup, je pense que ce n'est qu'une façade.

Yako se figea à cette déduction horriblement juste de Nagisa.

\- Ça doit être pour cacher sa timidité.

Ouf ! La jeune fille respira à nouveau.

Karma laissa s'échapper un « hmm » léger avant de mordre dans son hamburger, comme pour ignorer le sujet de conversation.

\- Moi, je suis d'accord pour t'aider dans l'enquête ! Et toi ? Demanda-t-il vers le rouquin.

Il haussa un sourcil, observa les deux visages joviaux, un peu trop d'ailleurs et soupira en haussant les épaules.

Autant dire que c'était un « oui ».

µµµ

\- Vous devez être content que Katsuragi-chan s'intègre bien.

Neuro tourna la tête. Il sourit. Il n'avait pas entendu ce poulpe s'approcher. Décidemment, il lui cachait bien des choses !

Lui aussi…

Était-ce donc ça qui les attendait ? Se jeter au visage leurs capacités et se plonger dans leur propre mystère. Pouvait-on vraiment construire une quelconque relation sur cela ? Mais bon… On parlait à une créature tentaculaire qui se faisait appeler « eh toi » ou d'autres étranges surnom par un de ses collègues et insulter par l'autre. Mais bon, pour la seconde, il reconnaissait lui-même qu'il le méritait un tout petit peu quand même. C'était lui qui observait toujours sa poitrine en toute situation.

\- Je ne préoccupe pas de ça. Elle peut avoir autant d'amis qu'elle le souhaite. Pourquoi je me soucierai d'elle ? Elle n'est utile que pour ma couverture, je vous l'ai dit.

Koro-sensei s'avança pour regarder à la fenêtre à l'instar de son nouveau collègue. C'était un beau spectacle que de voir le solitaire et fougueux Karma se détendre en compagnie de la douce et naïve Yako. Sans oublier Nagisa, si guilleret, ne se souciant plus de rien pour parachever le tableau.

Le cœur du poulpe chauffait doucement tant il était heureux de les découvrir de la sorte. Son affection pour la jeune détective n'allait qu'en grandissant et puis, si son ami, ou peu importe qui il était pour elle, ne se préoccupait pas d'elle, qui le ferait si ce n'était lui ?

\- Je trouve ça très triste. Il faut se glorifier des belles choses comme celles-là. Sourit Koro-sensei. Des enfants qui discutent jovialement. Des liens qui se tissent…

\- Vous êtes ici pour détruire la Terre.

\- C'est cela. Dit Koro-sensei. Et vous ? Pourquoi donc êtes-vous là ?

\- Je suis là pour dévorer votre mystère. Savoir ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes, pourquoi vous voulez détruire la Terre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça vous apportera ? Demanda le poulpe.

\- Je serai rassasié. Enfin rassasié. Ce serait mon ultime repas.

\- Et puis ?

\- Je ne mourrais pas, si c'est là votre question. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes.

\- Vous êtes une personne qui mange des mystères. Voilà qui est très intéressant. Dit Koro-sensei.

Mais il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans ses paroles. Il avait l'air de _vraiment_ penser les mots qu'il disait.

\- Que mangez-vous ? Demanda Neuro.

\- De tout ! Mais j'ai un faible pour les sucreries ! Sourit-il joyeusement.

\- Un monstre qui mange des friandises. Se moqua le démon.

\- On a tous nos préférences. Vous les mystères, moi les douceurs. Je me demande tout de même comment on mange un mystère.

\- Vous le verrez lorsque je dévorerais le vôtre ! Sourit Neuro.

\- Quant à ce qu'il se passe à l'école ?

\- Je sais déjà ce qu'il en est. C'est d'une évidence. Mais si Yako peut se sentir utile et importante de le découvrir.

\- Vous voyez, vous parvenez à le faire. Lui dit gentiment Koro-sensei. Vous pouvez mettre votre méchanceté de côté. C'est important d'être là pour les gens qui nous entourent. On ne se rend pas toujours compte de l'importance qu'on les gens pour nous. On oublie même de leur dire.

Il eut un sourire plus triste, presque nostalgique.

\- C'est important de dire aux gens qu'on aime ce qu'on pense d'eux. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Sur ces mots lancés à un démon insensible, sadique et égoïsme, il s'en alla. Il lui restait juste assez de temps pour aller chercher des crêpes à Singapour ! En plus, elles étaient en promotion ! Hors de question de laisser passer ça !

Neuro, lui, regarda cet immense corps disparaître.

Il avait bien des choses à lui dévoiler. Pour un peu, il se serait demandé si ce n'était pas un démon, vu leurs capacités qui se ressemblaient par instant.

Mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils soient tous les deux de la même race.

Son mystère était décidemment prenant…


	8. Chapitre 7 : Nouveaux plans pour S

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Nouveaux plans pour le Shinigami_**

 ** _Quelques jours plus tard_**

La soirée était bien avancée, la nuit s'était abaissée comme un doux rideau et elle rejetait la lune au trois-quarts détruite avec toutes ses étoiles. Tout ceci projetait une lumière tamisée dans les chambres d'un hôtel à moitié en ruine. De quoi offrir de la romance au couple qui oubliait les difficultés de la journée dans les draps. De quoi tirer des doux gémissements pour se marier à la beauté sauvage du Monde.

Mais une sonnerie de téléphone retentit violemment, arrachant ce duo à son plaisir. Malgré les gémissements de protestation, une main s'abattit sur l'objet pour le décrocher. Pas qu'il voulait écourter cette douceur, ce bras autour de ses épaules, les doigts courant agréablement le long de sa colonne vertébrale ou la myriade de baiser trop parfait.

Malheureusement, c'était la ligne d'urgence. Alors, il décrocha.

\- Allô ?

Il se figea pour de bon, un peu rudement, ce qui tira un gémissement douloureux à la personne qui jouait ce ballet si intime avec lui.

\- Que dites-vous ?!

La luxure s'était évaporée, ne laissant place qu'au professionnalisme.

 ** _Quelques temps plus tôt_**

Yako ajustait nerveusement sa tenue. Elle n'en avait jamais eue de comme ça et était épatée face à toute la logistique que Manami lui avait déballée. En fait, plus de la moitié des compétences de ces vêtements lui échappaient encore. Mieux valait se cantonner à savoir que ces habits la protégeraient en toute situation !

Mais elle était un peu moins rassurée par ce qui se passait maintenant : à la lisière de la nuit, elle se retrouvait embarquée dans une sordide histoire. Elle n'arrivait même plus à mettre ses idées en place l'une avec l'autre. Qui était exactement ce Shinigami ? Et pourquoi avait-il kidnappé la pauvre Irina Jelavic ? Yako avait l'impression de bien l'aimer parce qu'elle était amusante quoique vulgaire… Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, au même titre que les autres élèves alors ils étaient ici, à foncer droit vers le piège de ce Shinigami. Un homme qui avait l'air si gentil mais qui dégageait une aura aussi malsaine que celle de Neuro !

Ses camarades pensaient qu'ils pouvaient libérer leur professeur de langues étrangères, Yako n'en était pas aussi sûre. Tout du contraire !

\- Merci d'être venue.

La jeune fille trembla en se tournant vers Takebayashi Kotaro. Il était à peine meilleur qu'elle en sport et brillait par son ingéniosité puisque les muscles lui faisaient défaut. C'était bien ce qui gênait Yako. Elle n'avait ni les muscles, ni la cervelle. Elle serrait nerveusement sa main sur son téléphone, le seul qui n'avait jamais été hacké par Ritsu parce qu'elles n'avaient pas d'affinité selon ses autres camarades. Plutôt parce que son téléphone était déjà occupé…

Et c'était sur cette occupante que Yako comptait.

Elle, elle n'était rien. Elle ne pouvait que reposer sur Neuro. Ils avaient promis qu'ils ne préviendraient aucun adulte mais la relation qu'elle avait avec le démon était différente. Et il était capable de tellement de choses qu'il saurait mettre au tapis n'importe qui d'un seul désir.

\- Karma-kun.

Yako trottina vers lui et s'accrocha à son bras. Il lui jeta un regard puis recommença à analyser l'endroit.

Une dernière chose : la porte venait de se fermer. Ils étaient prisonniers. Prisonnier de ce Shinigami qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour venir sauver une professeur, certes qu'elle appréciait, alors qu'elle ne savait rien faire. De quoi lui rappeler qu'elle était mieux dans son école pour fille de l'autre côté du Japon…

\- On dirait que tu es plus un voyeur que Shinigami. Lança Karma d'un air moqueur vers le haut.

Yako le regarda, surprise.

\- Caméra. Dit-il en désignant l'une d'elle.

Il tourna ensuite vraiment la tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas me battre. Je n'ai rien à faire ici… Couina-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Tu es là pour savoir qui a tué l'autre. Pas de chance : tu vas devoir survivre à cette histoire pour se faire. On a rarement le choix. On ne se voyait pas enfermé par un pervers, nous non plus. Trancha-t-il.

Elle resserra son bras autour du sien. Elle avait ressentait ce même sentiment étrange de sécurité lorsqu'il était là.

Pourtant tout bougeait et ils descendaient brusquement dans le sol. Elle se raccrocha de plus belle au rouquin qui se campa sur ses jambes, tentant de ne pas tomber. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Nagisa qui avait parlé d'une technique secrète à laquelle elle n'avait rien compris.

Devait-elle s'y fier ?

Elle leva les yeux en entendant une voix. C'était le fleuriste de tout à l'heure ! Celui qui leur avait dit qu'il détenait Irina. Il tenait d'ailleurs la corde qui tirait les bras de la pauvre Russe tenue en otage, inconsciente.

\- Vous pensiez que je vous laisserai la libérer comme vous voulez ? J'ai conçu cette cage rien que pour vous. Toute la pièce est une cellule qui peut descendre et monter. Vous capturez un à un aurait été trop dur.

\- Mais je pensais que vous étiez un gentil fleuriste ! On vous avait pris des fleurs pour l'anniversaire de Jelavic-san !

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Était-ce parce qu'elle était la seule à appeler la pulpeuse blonde « Jelavic-san » ou « Jelavic-sensei » ou parce qu'elle était juste trop idiote ?

\- Ces fleurs. Ce n'était qu'un leurre pour des gamins comme vous. Vous ne vous inquiéterez pas d'un pauvre fleuriste. J'ai mis des émetteurs dans ces stupides fleurs. Enfin… l'odieux poulpe qui vous sert de professeur s'en est vite rendu compte. Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Yako déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu n'avais pas compris ? Demanda Taiga, soucieux.

\- Je suis préoccupée par l'autre affaire, c'est tout. Balbutia-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit son regard insistant.

Le Shinigami éclata de rire.

\- Moi qui m'étais inquiet lorsque j'ai su que j'avais capturé aussi la détective lycéenne. Mais tout va bien. Et me voilà à présent avec vingt-neuf otages en attendant que le poulpe arrive ! Tenez-vous bien sage. Ricana-t-il. S'il vient gentiment, je ne ferai de mal à personne.

\- Laissez-nous sortir ! Cria Terasaka.

\- Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Bitch-sensei non plus ? s'assura Kataoka.

Yako n'entendait rien à cause de tous les coups répétés contre les murs. Mais elle tapota ses doigts sur son téléphone.

\- Vas-y Akane-chan. Souffla-t-elle dans le tumulte.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Karma en tournant la tête vers elle. Depuis quand tu m'appelles Akabane ?

Il recommença à scruter leur nouvelle prison.

Akabane ? Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle l'avait appelé Akabane ? Enfin ! Tant mieux ! Elle ne passerait pas pour une folle à parler à son téléphone. Même si tous les autres, eux, le faisaient.

\- Je… rien. Balbutia-t-elle.

Qui pouvait sincèrement la prendre pour la plus grande détective ?

Mais tant pis.

Maintenant, Akane-chan se tournerait vers les personnes qui pouvaient les sauver. Aucune structure humaine ne pouvait résister au démon qu'était Neuro. N'est-ce pas ?

Tout à coup, Yako entendit un cri. Juste après, le mur explosa. Elle sentit la main de Karma se glisser dans la sienne, il l'attrapa rudement et il la tira droit vers un nuage de poussière.

\- Que… Fit-elle, hagard.

\- Takebayashi et Okuda ont fait explosés le mur. Lui expliqua le rouquin.

\- Cool on va enfin s'amuser ! Raisonna la voix du Dieu de la Mort.

Yako se laissa entraîner par son ami à travers les dédales, suivant le mouvement sans opposer de résistance.

Mais elle était terrorisée. Elle s'astreignit au calme. Elle avait l'habitude de douleur incommensurable, d'être traitée comme un objet. Elle pouvait surmonter tout ça !

\- Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

La voix du Shinigami.

\- Vous êtes dans le sous-sol et tout est fermé électroniquement. Le seul moyen de vous en sortir est de venir m'arracher l'œil. C'est là qu'est la clé : dans ma pupille. J'ai hâte que des tueurs entraînés viennent se battre contre moi. Bonne chance à vous.

Yako eut un frisson d'angoisse.

On aurait dit une menace de mort !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna immédiatement Nagisa en se tournant vers Yuma.

\- On va faire trois groupes.

Yako resserra son bras sur celui de Karma.

\- Bien…

µµµ

Après cinq minutes, la détective se retrouva dans le groupe non seulement de Karma mais aussi de Nagisa avec Yuma, Hiroto, Justice, Yoshida Taisei, Muramatsu Tatsuya et même Hinano ainsi que Ryuunosuke. Tous les meilleurs de la classe, ou presque. Si elle ne servait pas de relai radio, elle se serait sentie de trop.

Elle était déjà parfaitement ridicule à toujours se coller à Karma. D'ailleurs, celui-ci extirpa son bras de sa poigne.

\- J'en ai besoin si je dois me battre. Dit-il.

\- Ah…

Il y eut un courant d'air.

Yako tourna la tête et se figea.

C'était cet homme ?! Le jardinier ? Non… C'était un fleuriste. Elle n'était plus sûre mais, ce dont elle était persuadée c'était qu'il ne ressemblait pas à ça avant. Mais cet homme avait tout de même des cheveux d'argents.

Cet homme aux cheveux d'argents avait une autre apparence.

Une autre apparence…

Une nouvelle image se glissa à sa place. Juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse violemment repousser par Karma. Elle roula sur le sol, poussa un cri et se réceptionna sans heurt. Déjà qu'elle avait l'habitude mais ces habits étaient vraiment géniaux !

Mais cet homme…

\- X ? Cria-t-elle.

Shinigami se figea en lui jetant un regard.

\- X ? C'est toi ? Questionna-t-elle.

Ce qui surprenait également ses camarades de classe mais tant pis ! Nagisa en profita et s'avança rapidement, levant les mains. Shinigami se retourna d'un seul coup et frappa violemment ses mains devant le visage du petit bleu qui se figea d'effroi.

Yako retint un cri, portant sa main à sa bouche.

\- Nagisa ! S'écria Yuma.

L'homme se bougea vivement et arriva derrière Karma qui eut juste le temps de tourner la tête avant de recevoir un coup si violent qu'il fut jeté au sol à côté de la détective. La jeune fille regarda le visage inconscient du rouquin et resserra sa main sur son téléphone.

\- _Akane-chan ! Prévient vite Neuro !_ Exhorta-t-elle mentalement, au bord des larmes.

Elle n'avait rien à faire ici…

\- Karma-kun !

Yako vit tomber un à un tous ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Elle trembla d'effroi. Non, Nagisa tenait encore debout. L'homme s'adressa à lui puis, soudainement, le corps s'effondra parmi les autres.

\- X ! Cria-t-elle, toute tremblante.

Il s'avança directement vers elle, lui souriant de toutes ses dents, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Son genou se leva brusquement et frappa si violemment son ventre qu'elle s'effondra à nouveau. Un choc énorme retentit mais elle n'eut pas mal. Néanmoins, sa peur la figeait. Elle ne bougeait plus…

µµµ

Jun trottinait derrière Eishi qui courait de toute la force de ses jambes. Il jeta un énième regard sur son téléphone, le point GPS qui avait été relayé par le téléphone de Yako.

« Venez vite, on a été kidnappé par un assassin appelé Shinigami »

C'était le message qui l'accompagnait. Et c'était bien pour ça que les enquêteurs étaient encore tout débraillé alors qu'ils fendaient la ville pour rejoindre un vieil entrepôt oublié. De quoi se croire dans un mauvais film policier.

Mais une seconde surprise les attendait lorsqu'ils arrivaient. Sous les lampadaires, Eishi reconnaissait bien la carrure et le visage singulier de Karasuma Tadaomi mais qu'en était-il de cet énorme chien brun devant lui qu'il tenait en laisse ?

L'homme se disputait d'ailleurs avec son chien.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Cria Sasazuka.

Il descendit la pente, sortit son insigne qu'il n'avait pas omis et la dressa.

Karasuma serra les dents. C'était bien leur veine !

\- Nous… Je suis venu chercher mes élèves. Dit-il.

\- Yako-chan m'a envoyé un SMS. Elle dit avoir été kidnappée.

\- Avec toute sa classe, en quelques sortes. Ils se sont mis dans une bien fâcheuse situation. Expliqua l'homme du ministère.

\- Je vais vous aider. Dit l'enquêteur.

Son ton n'acceptait pas le refus mais son regard coulait vers l'immense chien.

\- Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Demanda l'argenté en s'approchant de la porte.

\- Nous devons aller chercher la patronne. Dit une voix venant d'en haut.

Une ombre bondit d'un lampadaire et, souriant, Neuro apparut.

\- Nous vous expliquerons tout ça après. Les explications après la vie d'innocents enfant, n'est-ce pas ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Dieu VS Démon

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Dieu VS Démon_**

Yako ouvrit les yeux en maugréant. Lorsque son regard courut sur les murs, elle remarqua tous ses camarades de classes appuyés contre les murs que ce soit debout ou assis. Par contre, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Nagisa, hagard, presqu'hébété. Pour un peu, on aurait dit un de ses grabataires de la pension pour personnes âgées où sa mère l'emmenait quelquefois. À la différence que son ami avait toujours une peau lisse et toute douce.

\- Nagisa-kun ?

La jeune détective voulut se redresser mais tomba et ne put se retenir avec ses mains : elles étaient liées dans son dos. Elle poussa un couinement lorsqu'elle retrouva le sol et cracha un peu de sang. Elle ne manqua pas d'entendre un rire moqueur et tourna vers tête le rouquin qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents sans la moindre honte bien que ses yeux fouillaient l'endroit. Probablement à la recherche de caméras.

\- Ça va. Dit le bleu d'une faible voix. Et toi ?

\- Je suis habituée à pire. Le rassura-t-elle.

Elle rampa jusqu'à lui et il l'aida de ses genoux pour se redresser. Son sourire était toujours pâle mais quelque chose la gênait plus particulièrement. Sa façon d'observer les lieux n'était pas comme celle de Karma qui savait ce qu'il cherchait. Nagisa semblait redouter de voir quelque chose apparaître.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Koro-sensei est très intelligent… Il saura qu'il se passe quelque chose. Shinigami est trop silencieux. Il prépare quelque chose.

\- Mais Koro-sensei est le plus fort, non ? C'est pour ça que vous n'avez jamais réussi à le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Que _personne_ n'a jamais réussi. Il pose même une colle à Neuro !

Nagisa ne sourit même pas. Oui, ça aurait dû le rassurer mais ça n'avait absolument pas réussi. Parce que…

\- Cet assassin est d'un niveau supérieur que tous les autres.

µµµ

Geste purement nerveux, Sasazuka Eishi vérifia que son arme était chargée et qu'une simple pression sur la gâchette relâcherait un projectile mortel. Il l'avait déjà fait un peu plus tôt mais on n'était jamais assez prudent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jun qui, cette fois, sortit son propre revolver pour en faire le vérificatif rapide. Il braqua le canon vers un autre endroit que son _sempaï_ pour quadriller le plus de zone.

Tadaomi, pour sa part, lissa le bond de chaque côté de sa veste d'une façon plus que compréhensible. Quant à Neuro, il s'approcha de la porte, échangea un coup d'œil avec l'étrange chien qui, debout, revêtait maintenant des vêtements.

La main du démon se ferma sur la poignée qu'il tourna lentement. Un bruit lent et grinça les annonça traitreusement à quiconque résidait là-dedans.

Ils s'engagèrent tous cinq, les deux enquêteurs s'assurant qu'il n'y aurait aucune attaque en traitre. Et pourtant.

La porte claqua dans leur dos. Jun se précipita vers elle, tendant son arme pour protéger ses arrières, et secoua la poignée. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et il se colla au moins au métal, espérant que ça écarte une retraite. Et, surtout, qu'aucun piège ne survienne par là.

\- J'ai plus d'invité que je pensais. Lança une voix guillerette depuis l'ombre en face d'eux.

Bien sûr, un revolver fut braqué vers là en réponse.

Des pas résonnèrent sur le sol puis Shinigami apparut en poussant Irina, le visage baissé, la tenue trop courte et les cheveux retombant pitoyablement sur ses joues. Tadaomi serra les dents en réalisant qu'elles semblaient un peu plus creusées. Si peu et pourtant tellement à ses yeux.

Il amorça un geste mais Shinigami l'en dissuada d'un claquement de langue.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous. Baissez vos armes à moins que vous ne vouliez que cette pauvre fille meure. Et toi, le poulpe, rends-toi bien sagement.

Eishi serra les dents et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Jun. Il attendrait ses ordres.

Tadaomi serra les dents et amorça un mouvement de menton vers les enquêteurs mais Neuro souleva la main pour le contester.

\- Allez-y.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Karasuma, perdant toute sa superbe.

Shinigami mit une lame sur la gorge de la jeune femme, lui balançant la tête en arrière pour dévoiler sa gorge.

\- Non ! S'écrièrent Koro-sensei et Tadaomi de concert.

Le poulpe amorça un geste et un gémissement indiqua que la belle femme avait vu sa gorge être entamée.

\- Allez-y. Ça fera un otage de moins. Asséna Neuro.

\- Il me reste vingt-huit enfants dans les sous-sols.

\- Et si nous refusons, ils mourront un après l'autre après l'autre, après l'autre, après l'autre. Sourit le démon. Et que ferez-vous avec vingt-neuf cadavres sur les bras ? Vous serez bien embêté lorsque les forces de l'ordre…

Le démon désigna Sasazuka qui n'avait toujours pas baissé son arma.

\- … vous arrêteront. Où pensez-vous aller ? Si Koro ne vous tue pas, vous serez prisonnier et même si le complexe a été complétement réalisé par vos soins, vous aurez quatre adultes entraînés et un monstre qui vous traqueront. Continua-t-il.

Il sortit son téléphone et afficha son sourire le plus guilleret.

\- Enfin, c'est ce que la patronne m'a expliqué dans son SMS ! Elle a aussi dit que vous utilisiez un explosif dans ce ravisant collier.

Il désigna celui que Irina portait au cou.

\- Et que c'était ainsi que vous conteniez les étudiants. Ce qui veut dire que vos menaces actuelles ne servent à rien. Peut-être à nous faire peur. Mais nous craindrions beaucoup plus des explosifs qu'un coup de couteau.

Koro-sensei eut un bref hochement de tête. Il ne craignait pas trop un coup de couteau parce qu'il était persuadé de pouvoir sauver Irina mais une explosion… Non, il n'était pas encore au point pour ça !

\- Alors vous allez refuser de vous rendre sous le prétexte que je _pourrais_ bluffer ?

\- Vous reposer bien votre stratégie sur ce fait-là.

\- Irina ! Fit Tadaomi.

Les idées s'agençaient rapidement et il comprenait quelque chose qu'il avait jusqu'alors écarté.

\- Tu fais partie de leur plan ?

\- Tss… Fini de jouer. Grogna Shinigami.

Irina redressa la tête en souriant, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. L'assassin leva une commande et l'activa. Le sol s'effondra sous leurs pieds et Koro-sensei fut immédiatement précipité vers le bas. Peut-être plus violemment encore parce que, de ses tentacules, il retenait les balles pour qu'elles ne touchent pas Tadaomi, Eishi, Jun et…

Son regard chercha Neuro.

Une fraction seconde d'inattention de trop.

Il le fit se tenir sur le mur comme s'il était quelque caméléon et se redresser le long du gouffre. Les tentacules jaunes, eux, eurent le temps de se refermer autour des autres hommes pour retenir leur chute alors qu'il rebondissait sur le sol impitoyablement.

\- Koro-sensei ! S'écrièrent certains élèves en se précipitant vers lui.

Nagisa se redressa péniblement mais retomba, les jambes encore sciées.

\- Tout va bien, les enfants. Dit la pieuvre d'un ton las.

Il relâcha son collègue puis les enquêteurs. Yako tenta de se relever mais elle n'y parvint que lorsque Jun, tombé non-loin d'elle, l'y aida.

\- Que s'est-il passé, professeurs ? Questionna Megu.

Koro-sensei leva les yeux vers la trappe qui se refermait. Une pensée fixe continuait de lui traverser le crâne : où était donc Neuro ? Comment s'en était-il sorti de cela ? Qu'était-il ? Mais, plus important…

\- Les enfants. Comment allez-vous ?

Il tendit ses tentacules pour aider certains à se relever et arrangea gentiment les cheveux en désordre de Kirara.

\- Bien. On est plus choqué qu'autre chose. Répondit Sumire. Enfin…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Nagisa. Il était encore tout prostré mais tentait de sourire en voyant son professeur. Celui-ci se redressa pour de bon et regarda autour de lui.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Sasazuka.

Il se retint de sortir son insigne par habitude puisqu'ils le connaissaient. En cas de question, il le ferait…

Son jeune collègue passa parmi les élèves qui répondaient tous « oui » d'une petite voix. À côté de lui, Karasuma donnait des coups dans les barreaux, tentant de les faire céder. Peine perdue : ils semblaient extrêmement résistants.

\- Eh bien _Koro-sensei_ l'endroit où vous allez vivre vos derniers instants vous plaît ?

Shinigami venait d'apparaître depuis une porte blindée, suivi d'Irina à la démarche langoureuse et au sourire narquois. Mais aussi Neuro qui avait les bras croisés.

\- On dirait que ces barreaux sont résistants. Quelqu'un devrait jeter la patronne dessus, ça les défoncera ! Lança jovialement le démon.

\- Ces barreaux sont conçus dans une matière spéciale et résistante pour éliminer ce poulpe.

\- On dirait que nous sommes dans un sous-terrain capable de déverser de l'eau. … Pas vrai, patronne ? S'enthousiasma Neuro.

\- Oui. Fit Yako.

\- En effet, c'est un conduit sous-terrain pour faire face aux inondations que j'ai relié à mon repère. Il peut libérer deux cent tonnes par secondes dès que j'ouvrirai la valve.

Neuro souriait en observant les émanations noires autour du corps du fameux Shinigami. Il se déformait de nombreuses fois alors que le sourire de l'homme n'allait pas avec les explications qu'il donnait.

\- Lorsque j'ouvrirai les vannes, vous serez propulsé contre les barreaux et réduits en morceaux.

\- Et les enfants ?! S'écria Tadaomi. Vous ne voulez pas les tuer ?!

\- C'est un risque à prendre. Et ça faisait partie de mon plan. S'il recourt à la violence, ses chers élèves seront blessés ou, pire, mourrons. Rit Shinigami.

Neuro porta ses doigts à son menton, l'air de réfléchir. Il avait besoin d'une diversion. Et ce n'était pas en étant seul avec les assassins qu'il l'aurait. D'ailleurs, il avait de quoi être _vraiment_ de leur côté.

Il plongea sa main dans la cage et attrapa Tadaomi par l'épaule pour le sortir des barreaux. Un acte si rapide que personne ne comprit ce qui c'était passé si ce n'était Koro-sensei avec sa vitesse cinétique et Yako elle-même. Les autres poussèrent des cris médusés.

\- Karasuma-san, si je ne m'abuse, ce sont vos élèves.

L'homme du Ministère jeta sa veste au sol, le visage fermé.

\- Ce sont mes élèves et ils sont plus importants que tout. Si vous voulez leur faire du mal, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

\- Ishigaki-kun. Dit Eishi.

\- Monsieur !

Jun tendit son revolver à travers les barreaux. Tadaomi l'attrapa et l'ajouta à son arsenal.

Shinigami disparut à une vitesse étonnante. Karasuma poussa un cri et courut à sa suite. Il avait juste eu le temps de lancer « il va à la salle de contrôle ». Irina haussa un sourcil et détacha son émetteur à bombe qu'elle jeta au sol avant de se tourner vers Neuro. Mais l'homme lui-même se détourna, ne donnant pas l'impression de se soucier d'elle une seconde.

Neuro porta son doigt entre ses lèvres, réfléchissant. Il mettait au point les derniers éléments de ce mystère actuel. Il pourrait bientôt le résoudre et les babillages de la classe avec la pulpeuse blonde le préoccupaient bien peu. Ils tentaient de la convaincre qu'elle faisait partie des leurs.

Quelque chose du genre.

Elle était fermée, ils étaient ouverts… Il y avait forcément un des deux partis qui serait lésé. Et Neuro se moquait bien duquel c'était tant qu'il parvenait à ses fins, tant que Koro-sensei restait en vie, prêt à lui offrir son mystère.

µµµ

Lorsque Irina Jelavic partit, faisant danser sa chevelure, Yako se précipita vers Neuro. Les deux enquêteurs étaient occupés à détacher tout le monde avec Koro-sensei. Ce dernier étant clairement plus rapide que les Humains. Au point qu'il avait fini bien avant eux, qu'il avait détaché la détective alors qu'elle prononçait ces premiers mots.

\- Ce Shinigami ! Il change d'apparence comme il veut, il se fond dans la masse…. Il a les cheveux argentés.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses mais les cheveux argentés n'ont rien à voir, cloporte.

Il récupéra son sourire lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Eishi se poser sur lui.

\- Mais je crois que c'est X le Pilleur… Quelqu'un qui sème la mort comme il veut dont personne ne connaît le visage.

Les yeux convergeaient vers la demoiselle et Neuro s'obligea à sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Vous êtes fantastiques, patronne !

Non. Elle était désespérément stupide. Elle n'avait toujours pas élucidé l'énigme du bâtiment principal. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait ici. Qu'elle était inutile !

Presqu'inutile.

\- Neuro. Tu peux nous sortir d'ici ? Questionna la jeune fille.

Le démon la regarda, jeta un coup d'œil vers Koro-sensei puis revint à elle avec un large sourire.

\- Bien sûr.

\- … Mais tu ne vas pas le faire. Réalisa-t-elle.

Il lui sourit de plus en plus.

\- J'y vais !

Le talkie-walkie de Tadaomi s'activa juste au moment où une explosion retentissait dans le récepteur. Koro-sensei eut un sursaut alors que son attention était tout à fait détournée du démon. Comme celle des autres.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au professeur de Sociologie, il avait disparu. Yako n'était pas surprise. Par contre, elle était complétement terrifiée. Elle avisa tous ses camarades et courut vers Karma et Nagisa.

\- Nous devons faire quelque chose. Disait Ryoma, les dents serrées.

\- Nous avons encore les bombes. S'inquiéta Manami.

\- Nous devons déjouer les plans de Shinigami et le distraire. Et j'ai une idée. Sourit Mimura Koki.

\- Vas-y. L'invita Koro-sensei.

Le garçon sourit un peu plus et fouilla ses poches.

µµµ

Neuro se tourna vers la source des effondrements. Encore d'autre. Qui risquait donc sa vie en ce moment ? Tadaomi ? Irina ? Les enfants ? Il n'en avait que faire. Il préférait marcher droit vers sa victime.

À la réflexion, il aurait dû sortir Yako de se prison pour qu'elle lui soit utile. Quoiqu'il pouvait s'en sortir par une autre pirouette.

\- Shinigami ! Appela-t-il.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de son esclave.

La créature se tourna vers lui avec stupeur. Pas tant parce qu'il l'avait appelé que parce qu'il avait traversé tous ces pièges sans la moindre égratignure. Qui était-il donc ?

\- Shinigami…

Il pressa sur le téléphone qui résonna.

\- Je peux vous dire qu'il y a un traître ici.

Il leva le bras alors que la voix de Yako résonnait dans le haut-parleur.

\- C'est vous ! Clama-t-elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le Shinigami. Vous avez seulement décidé d'accaparer son identité. Vous vous glorifiez de ses actes mais ce n'est pas vous. Shinigami était une personne qui tuait sans qu'on ne la voie, qui était dans l'ombre de tout le monde. Elle, ou il, ne changeait pas d'apparence. De plus, il était tellement fort et subtile qu'il n'avait pas besoin de subterfuge comme vous le faite. Il aurait tué ces enfants sans se soucier, il aurait pourfendu Koro d'un seul mouvement. Vous utilisez des stratagèmes mais vous ne faites actes de rien. Vous n'avez que de belles paroles. Vous vous gorgez de vos actes et agissez avec bien trop de fierté. Vous essayez de prouver _quelque chose_ à quelqu'un. Vous n'agissez pas de vous-même, vous suivez des codes préétablis.

Disant cela, Neuro jeta un carnet sur le sol.

Le corps de Shinigami se tendit de tout son être.

\- Vous auriez d'ailleurs put créer d'autres subterfuges. Fermez la cage des enfants par-dessus et, lorsque Koro tombait dans le gouffre, la vitesse l'aurait tout de même fait se découper en morceaux. Et si vous redoutiez que ça fonctionne, rien ne vous empêchait de les tailler. Résultat : vous vouliez prouver que vous pouvez tuer le poulpe intuable. Le prouver au vrai Shinigami. Donc, ce n'est pas vous !

Il vit l'homme déglutir, perdant toute sa sublime.

D'autres bruits d'explosions retentirent encore. Des murmures provinrent du haut-parleur, côté des enfants.

Neuro fit un pas vers Shinigami, prêt à dévorer son mystère maintenant qu'il lui était offert.

Mais son visage changea. Il devint plus juvénile tandis que son corps rapetissait.

Il avait bien élucidé une partie du mystère mais pas sa totalité ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?!

Il vit le corps se déformer et disparaître entièrement, ne devenant plus qu'un insecte. Sa gorge se serra alors que la haine montait dans son corps.

Yako avait eu raison. Pas lui. Il se sentirait presqu'insulté qu'elle le surpasse de la sorte.

\- X le Pilleur…


	10. Chapitre 9 : Joindre les deux bouts

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Joindre les deux bouts_**

La cellule s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant sursauter quelques élèves.

\- Les enfants.

Ils levèrent la tête en entendant la voix de Tadaomi jaillir des haut-parleurs.

\- Je suis avec Irina et Nogami-san. Shinigami a disparu.

\- C'est parce que Nogami-sensei a tout compris ! Lança Yuzuki, toute contente. Il a dit que ce n'était pas le vrai Shinigami, que ce n'était qu'un imposteur ! Vous êtes trop fort, Nogami-sensei !

\- Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'était que le raisonnement de la patronne. Elle me l'a transmise via son téléphone. Expliqua-t-il.

Il lâcha un petit rire qui réchauffa étrangement le cœur de ses élèves.

\- Vous pouvez sortir. Annonça Tadaomi. On se retrouve à l'extérieur. Faites attention à vous !

Yako poussa un long soupir. Elle manqua de tomber lorsque Ryoma lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Eh bien ! Tu es moins stupide que je ne pensais, bravo !

Il partit vers la porte, ouvrant la voie. Koro-sensei s'empressa de le dépasser pour désamorcer tous les pièges et éviter de graves accidents à ses élèves bien-aimés.

Karma fit craquer ses mains et s'approcha de Nagisa dont la tête dodelinait au sol.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hm… Répondit faiblement le bleu.

Yako trottina vers eux, inquiète. Elle tendit la main vers son jeune ami. Il sourit, se passant la main sur le visage rapidement pour finalement accepter celle de la blonde qui l'aida alors à se lever. Néanmoins, le bras de Shiota termina autour de l'épaule du rouquin qui l'entraîna avec elle.

La jeune détective jeta un regard vers les enquêteurs qui comptaient les élèves.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous à l'extérieur, Eishi se tourna vers Tadaomi.

\- Vingt-huit enfants. C'est le nombre qu'il y en avait.

L'homme du ministère eut une seconde d'hésitation. Il y en avait vingt-neuf… Oui, mais seulement si on comptait Ritsu. L'agent ne pouvait pas la compter. Il ne devait même pas être au courant de son existence.

\- Merci.

Il observa les petits groupes d'enfants riant et plaisantant. C'était des adolescents normaux. Ils l'avaient déjà prouvé…

\- À présent, je dois vous le demander : qui est-il ?

Tadaomi baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Je vous dois toute la vérité mais vous devez jurer de ne jamais en faire part. Il s'agit d'un secret mondial. Puisque vous faites partie des forces de l'ordre, vous devez comprendre cela…

\- Je comprends tout à fait mais je désire tout de même des explications.

\- Vous en avez probablement entendu parler. Il s'agit de la pieuvre à trente milliards de yens.

Sasazuka échangea un bref regard avec son subordonné. Bien sûr, peu après que la lune avait été détruite dans sa quasi-entièreté, on était venu leur parler du monstre qu'il fallait absolument abattre. Ils n'avaient pas eu à s'y attarder parce qu'ils étaient dans la police criminelle. Ils devaient arrêter les brigands, mettre les violeurs derrière les barreaux et promettre la corde aux tueurs pas arrêter des créatures fantasmagoriques dangereuses.

\- Il existe vraiment ?! S'enthousiasma Jun. Je peux aller lui demander un autographe ?

Eishi n'eut pas le temps de le retenir qu'il vit son collègue filer vers le poulpe. Et puis, quelques secondes après, tous les deux débordaient de joie.

Tadaomi hésitait. Devait-il libérer plus d'informations ? Était-il vital qu'il rappelle que ces enfants étaient, en fait, de potentiels assassins et que l'affaire du bâtiment principal avait pu, sans aucun problème, être de la main de l'un de ses élèves ?

Devait-il les jeter dans les crocs de la justice ?

Lui qui travaillait pour le ministère de la Défense, il savait que oui. Mais il croyait en eux. Au pire, si Yako était si fantastique qu'elle le prétendait, qu'elle l'avait prouvé, elle décèlerait le coupable s'il devait être dans la classe E.

D'autant plus qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main…

\- Mais nous avons des questions aussi.

Jun manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque Neuro surgit à côté de lui de la sorte. Il lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

\- Quelles sont-elles ? Questionna l'agent du ministère.

Il tourna la tête vers Irina qui discutait avec les élèves, tentant de conserver une attitude présomptueuse mais c'était bien difficile. Elle avait été blessée dans les pièges du Shinigami et s'il l'avait sortie de là et soignée, il ressentait un certain assentiment à ne pas avoir pu la protéger plus que cela.

\- Excusez-moi. Dit-il, se devant d'interrompre son collègue alors que sa question débutait.

Il retira sa veste, qu'il avait récupérée sur le sol trempé, et rejoignit Irina pour la lui donner. Elle n'était qu'en faible nuisette. Et nu pieds… Alors il lui donna aussi ses chaussures, même si elles étaient un peu trop grandes pour elle.

\- J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux après cela.

La femme rougit alors que Neuro soupirait. Mais puisqu'il était occupé à faire le joli-cœur, ce qui semblait aussi plaire à Jun, le démon en profita pour retourner auprès de Yako. Laquelle discutait avec Karma et Nagisa, plutôt inquiète pour ce dernier.

\- Je dois vous emprunter ça. Sourit Neuro.

Il attrapa la jeune fille et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur Tadaomi. Yalo poussa un cri bien qu'elle soit habituée à ça. Elle se redressa en gémissant, tirant sur son pauvre dos.

\- Désolée… Couina-t-elle vers son nouveau professeur qui se relevait à son tour.

Irina les regardait tous deux, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Questionna Tadaomi.

Elle opina alors que Neuro trottinait vers eux.

\- Patronne ! On ne se jette pas sur les gens comme ça, voyons ! Il faut dire qu'elle se posait la même question que moi : qui est ce Shinigami exactement ?

L'homme regarda vers la jeune fille puis à nouveau le démon. Il les savait détective et aurait supposé qu'ils sachent au moins cela. Ishigaki et Sasazuka semblaient connaître au moins son existence mais, par contre, il se rappelait qu'il ignorait tant de choses sur Koro-sensei alors qu'en tant que policier, ils auraient été en droit. D'un autre côté, ça leur prouvait aussi que leurs façons de protéger les secrets de l'État.

\- Shinigami est l'assassin de l'ombre. On n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis deux ans. Ce qui corrobore ton raisonnement, Yako. Sa venue était mystérieuse mais qu'il soit le vrai Shinigami ou pas, il avait pris en otage les enfants et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais, oui : Shinigami est ou était l'assassin que tous devaient redouter. Il tuait à la demande mais il exterminait également tous ses rivaux. Personne n'était à l'abri. Nous l'avions cherché sans jamais le trouver. Forcément, lorsqu'il avait cessé de se présenter, nous avons été soulagés.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas ce fameux Shinigami, nous avons un autre problème. Dit Eishi.

Il regarda vers Yako. S'il voyait en elle l'intelligence, elle, elle prenait son regard autrement : même elle, conne comme elle était, elle pouvait comprendre.

\- Si cet homme est le deuxième Shinigami, ça veut dire que le premier peut encore ressurgir. Sauf si…

Yako porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

\- Peut-être qu'il est mort et qu'on ne redoute rien ! Sourit-elle, toute contente.

\- C'est une possibilité. Dit Tadaomi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas reposer nos espoirs là-dessus.

Irina se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Mais toi, Katsuragi-chan, tu as parlé de X le Pilleur. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Dit-elle.

La jeune fille opina. Parce que, cette fois, ce n'était pas juste être glorifiée pour les mots de Neuro. Ça faisait étrangement battre son cœur dans sa poitrine.

\- X le Pilleur ou encore le Voleur Fantôme X, c'est un assassin aussi. Il tue sans pitié de par le monde.

Tadaomi avait le visage serré, preuve qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de cet élément dans l'assassinat. Il conservait néanmoins le silence.

\- Nous l'avons déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises ! Lança Jun. Il avait essayé de tuer _sempaï_ !

Il eut un regard plus long vers son supérieur alors qu'il disait cela. Dans son regard, on lisait l'inquiétude demeuré. Ça remontait à quelques semaines à présent mais la frayeur demeurait. Lors d'une affaire, alors que Neuro, sous le nom de Katsuragi Yako comme toujours, déjouait les stratagèmes d'un assassin, il avait vu cette créature se transformer depuis un chien. Il l'avait vu se disputer avec Neuro, tuer un innocent puis prendre un couteau pour l'enfoncer dans le flanc d'Eishi.

Heureusement, il s'en était remis bien qu'il conservait des douleurs sur le côté. Surtout quand il faisait des mouvements amples.

Après cela, il pouvait être sûr d'une chose : voir une créature come Koro-sensei était saisissant mais pas innovant.

\- X le Pilleur est capable de se transformer en ce que bon lui semble. Dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Tant qu'il l'a vu. Appuya Yako. Peut-être que l'apparence de ce fleuriste a été créée. Peut-être a-t-il tué quelqu'un pour prendre son apparence. Peut-être qu'il a tué le premier Shinigami pour prendre son apparence et vraiment le surpasser. Lui qui lui faisait de l'ombre.

Neuro retint un rire moqueur. Le raisonnement n'était pas mauvais, certes, mais ce n'était clairement pas le bon ! Bien sûr, la détromper en public n'était pas acceptable. Même si ça lui démangeait.

\- Si c'est cela, c'est une bonne chose. N'avoir qu'un ennemi est profitable.

D'un autre côté… Si leur ennemi pouvait être n'importe qui, il ne savait pas comment ils s'y prendraient. Devait-il toujours être sur leurs gardes ? Et qu'est-ce qui leur prouverait qu'ils ne parlaient pas à l'imposteur ?

Il ne pouvait pas choisir le genre d'affaires qui leur incombait mais s'il avait pu, il n'aurait certainement pas signé pour celle-ci !

\- Bien… Rentrons. Soupira Tadaomi. Il fait frais et ce n'est pas bon de rester aussi tard.

Sasazuka approuva ce bon mot d'un hochement de tête mais ne put s'empêcher d'observer la tenue de Yako alors qu'elle courrait pour rejoindre Nagisa et Karma. Ce n'était pas le genre d'habits que portaient des étudiants normaux.

Alors qu'ils repartaient tous vers chez eux, Yako sentit une douleur sourde sur son épaule. Elle leva le regard et ne manqua pas de voir Neuro, penché sur elle avec un sourire glacé aux lèvres.

\- Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas, cloporte. Tu n'as donné que des indices inutiles de mes plans ou des idées qui ne servent à rien si ce n'est envoyer des gens dans le mur. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le coupable de l'affaire du bâtiment principal, il me semble. Railla-t-il.

Yako baissa la tête. Ça lui était quelque peu sorti de la tête. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi mais pas que ça induisait qu'elle était pathétique.

Pathétique à côté de Neuro…

Lui qui avait tout découvert du second Shinigami en quelques instants. Comme toujours en somme.

µµµ

Sasazuka Eishi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait allumé son ordinateur et une lampe de chevet. Il aurait évité cette dernière s'il ne savait pas que son collègue, avec qui il partageait sa chambre, n'avait pas sommeil de plomb. Il savait comment le réveiller en cas de soucis mais, en attendant, ils pourraient inviter un éléphant dans la chambre qu'il ne s'éveillerait pas…

Il naviguait sur internet et, sans surprise, ne découvrait rien du poulpe à trente milliards. Quoiqu'il avait pu pêcher quelques informations sur la session de la police. Il s'agissait d'une créature intuable, à moins d'utiliser des matériaux spéciaux, se déplaçant à Mach 20, équipé d'une infinité incalculable de tentacules. Ajoutez à cela une ouïe à toute épreuve, un odorat colossal, une vue parfaite comme on ne les décrit que dans les histoires, une peau extrêmement résistante et, enfin, la capacité de changer de couleur.

En somme, une créature bien plus effroyable que ne le laissait entendre son air gentillet avec son gros visage et son immense sourire.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on laissait des enfants auprès de lui alors que, il le lisait, prévoyait de détruire le monde.

Lui qui avait déjà détruit la lune…

Eishi se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Tout avait changé lorsque la lune avait perdu plus de nonante pourcent de sa superficie. Depuis, tout était allé de mal en pis. La mort du père de Yako, son intrusion dans sa vie, se faire évincer petit à petit par une adolescente qui ne faisait parler que d'elle dans la presse, se faire planter et presque tuer…

Enfin, il n'y avait pas que du mauvais quand même…

Et maintenant que tout s'enroulait, il se voyait face à cette réalité dérangeante : sa vie et celle de ces inconnus convergeaient l'une vers l'autre. Eux à se soucier d'un fameux Shinigami, lui à traquer X et ses boîtes rouges. Et voilà que c'était la même personne.

Il n'y avait plus de doute qu'il devait se présenter à eux et poursuivre dans cette direction.

Était-ce uniquement la providence qui avait tué le pauvre Takada Chosuke afin qu'ils soient tous là pour le dernier acte ?


	11. Chapitre 10 : Un pas après l'autre

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Un pas après l'autre_**

Yako avait beau se frictionner la tête, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver qui était le coupable. Ils recoupaient tout avec Nagisa mais tous ceux susceptibles de lui en vouloir avait de sévère alibi. Que ce soit Sukima Sakura, en Classe-D qui avait eu à se plaindre de lui parce qu'il copiait et qu'ils avaient eu des heures de colles Asano Gakuho parce qu'il faisait de l'ombre à son école absolument toute la Classe-E pour les insultes et les médisances Nobuta Tanaka parce que son ami lui avait fait faux-bond a nombreuses occasions…

Et puis, toutes les raisons semblaient trop stupides à Nagisa ! Mais bon, des raisons stupides, Yako en avait vues des centaines voire des milliers.

Elle savait que le mobile pouvait venir de n'importe quoi et se refusait à écarter des possibles coupables parce que leurs raisons n'étaient pas suffisantes. Seuls les alibis comptaient ! En fait… Même ses amis faisaient partie des coupables.

Elle était au moins que Sasazuka ne s'en sorte pas mieux qu'elle. Pas par méchanceté mais pour se sentir un tout petit peu valorisé.

\- De toute façon, c'était un con. Lâcha Karma. Il s'en prenait toujours à toi, Nagisa. Tu devrais être content qu'il soit mort.

\- Bien sûr mais ses parents ont le droit de savoir. Souffla le concerné en baissant les yeux.

Le rouquin grogna puis jeta son berlingot vide à Yako.

\- Tu vas m'en chercher un autre ?

\- Oui !

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et fila au distributeur. Elle connaissait les goûts de Karma à présent en matière de boisson. Même si ça ne faisait qu'une semaine et demie qu'elle était parmi eux, elle l'avait vu boire de nombreuses fois des briques de lait à tous les goûts de fruit. Et elle en avait d'ailleurs reçu beaucoup sur la tête.

Pas toujours complétement vide…

Manami lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait se plaindre mais franchement, Karma n'était pas si méchant que ça. Forcément, si on comparait avec le démon qui la traitait comme une moins que rien. Elle avait au moins l'impression de _compter_ pour lui. Même s'il avait insisté pour l'utiliser comme appât afin d'attirer des petites frappes et que, sans Nagisa, il aurait probablement eu gain de cause.

Mais, encore une fois, qu'était-ce à côté des brimades de Neuro qui la menaçait de torture et qui la frappait pour moins que ça ?

Était-ce si mal de trouver dans la méchanceté douce de Karma une forme de sécurité ? Était-ce une sorte de masochisme non-assumée ? Neuro avait-il compromis son âme à ce point ?

\- Yako-chan.

Elle sursauta, tirée de ses pensées, et se tourna vers Eishi, accompagné de Jun comme toujours. Elle le salua en souriant. Son nez fut toutefois titillé par une odeur de melon. Elle sourit en voyant l'homme lui tendre une boîte qu'elle serra immédiatement contre son cœur.

\- Merci ! Merci !

\- De rien. Yako-chan, je devais te parler au sujet de la classe que tu as intégrée.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle sincèrement.

\- Au sujet de ce « Koro ». Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez comme enseignant alors qu'il veut détruire le monde ?

\- Oh…

Elle baissa la tête, intimidée. Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait Sasazuka maintenant, ça lui faisait bizarre de devoir lui mentir. Surtout qu'ils se soutenaient toujours et se livraient l'un, l'autres les éléments d'une enquête. Yako était persuadée que Neuro n'avait pas _besoin_ d'eux pour réussir à dévorer un mystère mais ça allait toujours plus vite.

Non ?

\- Je ne peux pas en parler. C'est un programme spécial que j'ai pu intégrer en promettant de rester silencieuse.

\- Tu y es entrée pour résoudre quel cas ? Demanda Jun.

\- Les deux. Tous…

Elle força un sourire, ne voulant pas perdre sa joie.

\- Moi, je ne peux rien vous dire puisque j'ai promis ! Mais si vous allez voir Karasuma-sensei, vous aurez peut-être les informations dont vous avez besoin. Positiva-t-elle.

\- Oui, nous y allons de ce pas. Bonne journée, Yako-chan.

La jeune fille secoua la main, manquant de faire tomber une brique de lait, alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient.

\- C'est quand même étrange, un programme secret comme ça.

\- Je comprends tout à fait qu'on veuille cacher l'existence d'une créature comme « Koro-sensei », nous voulons bien dissimuler celle de X le Pilleur… Nous nous sommes seulement montrés moins efficace.

Jun soupira tristement à cette remarque.

µµµ

\- Les ennuis arrivent.

Koro-sensei se tourna vers Neuro. Il vit le sourire factice que le démon offrait à tout le monde mais le professeur tentaculaire n'était pas dupe, loin de là.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le poulpe géant huma l'air et reconnut l'odeur bien particulière des enquêteurs. En effet, il se doutait que leur présence ne serait pas sans heurt mais il pouvait y faire face. En particulier depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu. Ils ne venaient peut-être que pour poser quelques questions. Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, il les accueillerait à tentacules ouverts !

\- Vous allez devoir leur expliquer qu'on apprend à vos élèves à tuer.

Le démon sourit de toutes ses dents avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

\- Oui. Je vais devoir le faire. Certainement.

Il eut un petit soupir.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, par contre, l'air de Neuro, oui.

\- Ils n'apprennent pas vraiment à tuer mais à _me_ tuer. Répondit-il. Je leur expliquerai.

\- Que pensez-vous qu'ils feront lorsqu'ils apprendront que des enfants apprennent à se servir d'armes. Ils n'auraient forcément pas la maturité pour savoir faire la différence entre tuer une créature mutante et des gens qui les dérangent.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce discours de nombreuses fois. Il se trouve que j'ai confiance en eux. Ils sont très conscients de ce qu'ils font. C'est ce qu'on leur apprend aussi ! Nous ne nous contentons pas de mettre des armes dans les mains d'enfants. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres… Pas totalement en mon cas. Rit Koro-sensei.

\- Oui…

Neuro s'approcha de lui.

\- J'ai compris que vous ne vouliez pas vraiment détruire la planète. Sinon, vous l'auriez déjà fait. Pourquoi un tel ultimatum ? Pourquoi chercher à offrir un avenir à ces élèves alors que vous prévoyez de la détruire ? Et vous êtes _vraiment_ intuable alors vous ne redoutez rien. Je pourrais peut-être vous exterminer mais je n'en éprouve aucune envie.

Koro-sensei ne répondit pas à cela alors que son nouveau collègue se rapprochait toujours plus de lui.

\- Je comprends donc qu'il y a un disfonctionnement dans votre corps.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très intelligent Nogami-san. Je l'ai directement compris. 'autant plus lorsque vous avez parlé de la jeune Katsuragi-chan comme de votre esclave. Ce n'est pas elle qui est le cerveau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous êtes aussi très intelligent, Koro-sensei ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait vous qui comprendriez le premier. Ces idiots d'inspecteurs me voient constamment énoncés les résolutions devant leurs yeux et continuent de croire que c'est _elle_ qui résous tout. Tous les Humains sont bêtes comme leurs pieds ! Siffla Neuro.

\- L'Humanité est belle. Je suppose donc que vous n'êtes vraiment pas Humain. Ce qui explique pourquoi vous êtes capable de détruire mon corps.

Koro-sensei sentit l'odeur se rapprocher.

\- Vous êtes vraiment intelligent. Je vous demanderai seulement de ne plus maltraité Katsuragi-chan. Elle est gentille.

\- Gentille, oui.

Neuro haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis épaté par la façon dont vous avez deviné que Shinigami n'était pas Shinigami.

\- Il s'appelle X. Le saviez-vous ?

Les yeux verts scintillèrent alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Koro-sensei sourit en se tournant vers la porte. Non. Il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-il seulement su ? Il sentait toutefois que Neuro continuait de l'observer alors que les deux policiers rentraient dans la pièce. Eishi souleva son insigne. Jun l'imita immédiatement, non sans fierté.

\- Koro-san, je suis venu vous voir au sujet de vos élèves. Je reviens d'avoir vu Karasuma-san qui m'a tout expliqué.

\- Alors comprenez bien que je mets en gage que mes élèves n'ont rien fait. Vous êtes libre de fouiller leurs casiers et leurs bureaux.

\- Dites-moi… Si jamais l'un d'eux est l'assassin, que se passera-t-il ?

\- Je suppose que vous le mettrez dans un centre pour jeune délinquant.

\- Et vous ?

\- Ce sera à cause de moi que la vie d'un de mes précieux élèves sera gâchée. Ce sera bien assez douloureux à vivre. Mais je suppose que je quitterai simplement l'endroit pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

\- Et que vous détruisiez le monde, n'est-ce pas. Dit Sasazuka.

Koro-sensei opina.

\- C'est lâche, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très ! Lui dit l'enquêteur.

Le poulpe géant regarda vers Neuro, bras croisés, qui souriait. C'était bien pour ce genre de raison qu'il était content de ne pas avoir d'émotions et de ne pas avoir à s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Si Yako se mettait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, si elle mourrait, il pourrait s'en laver les mains joyeusement et se trouver un nouvel esclave pour le précipiter sous le feu des projecteurs. Qui ferait le lien avec lui ? Les Humains étaient si stupides…

Koro-sensei, sous ses atours tentaculaires, le lui prouvait bien.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

\- Je serai ravi que vous essayiez de me tuer, Sasazuka-san ! Mais je vous préviens ! Je veux que l'on me tue avec le sourire ! Et si vous ne le faites pas, attendez-vous à ce que je vous chouchoute ! Vous pouvez emprunter des armes auprès des enfants ou vous en faire offrir par Karasuma-sensei.

\- Je note. Répondit l'homme.

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec son jeune assistant qui avait la main sur son revolver. Ils savaient bien que c'était inutile. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait avoir déjà vu qu'on tirait sur Neuro sans que rien ne lui arrive… Non, il devait se faire des idées car il y avait eu beaucoup d'informations dernièrement et qu'il n'était plus vraiment très censé. Il n'était plus très juste dans ses raisonnements c'était tout…

\- Vous pensez que mes petits sont en cause pour ce meurtre ? Demanda Koro-sensei en désignant en direction du bâtiment principal.

Eishi lâcha un très léger soupir et opina.

\- Nous pensons à l'un d'eux. Mais c'était déjà le cas bien avant que nous ne sachions qu'ils apprenaient à se battre. L'un de nos coupables potentiels est Shiota Nagisa.

\- Nagisa-kun ?! S'écria Koro-sensei, profondément choqué.

Et pourtant…

De tous, Nagisa était le meilleur assassin. Il arrivait à s'approcher de tout le monde sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien la dernière chose que voyait toute victime. Du point de vue de Koro-sensei, c'était tout de même une belle mort. Mais il comprenait que la personne qui perdait tristement la vie ne partageait pas, mais vraiment pas, son avis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est lui ? C'est un enfant très tendre et réfléchit.

\- Pour commencer… Shiota Nagisa aurait déjà proféré des menaces de mort envers ce garçon.

\- Mais vous savez… de nos jours, tout le monde utile le mot « tuer » à tort et à travers. Défendit le poulpe.

\- Oui. Mais puisqu'il s'agit d'un enfant qui étudie dans une classe d'assassinat, nous ne pouvons plus l'écarter. Avant ce n'était qu'une simple piste, à présent c'est un véritable élément. Bien sûr, nous ne le présenteront qu'en cas de dernier recours à des magistrats s'il s'avérait que Shiota Nagisa est le coupable.

Koro-sensei agita ses tentacules, pinçant les lèvres.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, le garçon se faisait régulièrement brimé par lui. On sait tous que, poussé à bout, n'importe qui peut déraper.

\- À nouveau, ce n'était qu'une supposition avant de savoir qu'on leur apprend à tuer. Dit le professeur jaune.

\- Exactement.

La pieuvre se rétracta avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il se sentait mal à l'idée qu'il puisse conduire Nagisa en prison. Ça ne pouvait pas être le coupable ! Surtout pas lui ! Avec ses grands yeux pétillants et son sourire doux.

\- Et ensuite ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder la plus sûre possible.

\- Ensuite, il s'avère que Shiota Nagisa n'avait pas d'alibi. Il était dans le parc, attendant un ami pour rentrer chez lui. Personne ne peut le prouver.

\- Il doit uniquement jouer de malchance. Protesta Koro-sensei.

\- Qu'en penses la patronne ? Intervient Neuro.

\- Elle n'a pas encore rendu ses conclusions, vous devriez le savoir. Dit Jun.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis maintenant très occupé. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qu'elle fait et puisque je vous ai vu parler avec elle…

\- Elle ne nous a rien dit. Dit Eishi.

\- Bien.

\- Continuez de chercher. Quémanda Koro-sensei.

\- Nous n'avons pas assez de preuve pour dire que c'est vraiment Shiota Nagisa donc, oui. Certifia Sasazuka.

\- Et au sujet de Shinigami/X ? Demanda Neuro. Où en êtes-vous ?

\- Il a disparu. J'ai donné des photos de X et de Shinigami à tous les postes de police, on les distribue. Reste à espérer que nous trouvions où il est.

\- Bien. N'hésitez pas à nous prévenir. Souffla la pieuvre ambulante.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Répondit Sasazuka.

µµµ

X ou Shinigami ou les deux était terriblement énervé. Son corps ne cessait de se transformer. Tantôt il affichait son apparence de garçon de seize ans, presqu'androgyne, qui avait l'air guilleret, approchable par absolument n'importe qui avec juste une tresse dans sa chevelure argentée, le regard turquoise tantôt c'était un homme plus âgé, le visage volontaire mais doux, les cheveux plus foncés et le regard presque doré quoique, quelquefois sa peau semblait tomber.

Des gens se tournaient bien sur son chemin, les yeux écarquillés. Il lui semblait que ces gens ne pouvaient plus le regarder ensuite.

Peut-être parce que c'était bien difficile sans yeux…

\- Shinigami ? Fantôme X ?

Surpris, l'argenté s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui l'interpellait. Tout de blanc vêtu, il lui souriait.

\- On dirait que tu n'es pas arrivé à tes fins.

\- J'y arriverai. Répliqua agressivement l'argenté.

\- Et je peux t'y aider.

Le jeune homme sentit son souffle s'accélérer et il se contenta d'opiner, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui se détachaient…


	12. Chapitre 11 : Révélation(s)

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11 : Révélation(s)_**

Allongée sur son lit, Yako ne faisait pas attention aux bruits en bas elle savait que c'était Godai qui s'amusait devant la télévision. Dès qu'il ennuierait trop Neuro, ce dernier lui ferait payer sers jeux et c'était ce que la jeune fille déplorait le plus.

Elle aussi, elle aurait ce même traitement.

Mais était-ce vraiment pour ça qu'elle chuchotait au téléphone en discutant avec Kanae ?

Non.

Elle redoutait presque sa propre amie l'entende, en fait. Et si elle se moquait ? Oui, elles étaient amie mais tout de même ! Pour la première fois, elle se confiait sur son cœur battant la chamade. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait fille mais ce n'était pas aussi amusant qu'elle le croyait. Elle continuait de se dire que Kanae pouvait réellement la trouver ridicule. Elle se trouvait ridicule !

Et qui ne l'aurait pas trouvée ridicule ?

\- Demain, on a piscine. Lança Yako pour changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Mais… Tu me la montrée ! Protesta-t-elle. C'est une piscine d'extérieure ! Ils veulent vous tuer ?!

\- Pas nous, non. Rit gentiment la détective en herbe.

Elle avait déjà vu Koro-sensei à l'œuvre et commençait à se dire qu'il avait certainement une astuce.

Elle espérait ! Si le professeur tentaculaire ne faisait rien pour les préserver de l'hypothermie, Neuro serait aux premières loges pour admirer le spectacle et elle n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à le laisser jouer d'une telle chose !

Si elle pouvait se rebeller juste pour ça.

Juste pour ça…

\- Et tu as un joli maillot pour toi chéri ? Demanda Kanae la tirant de ses pensées.

\- J'ai mon maillot hab… COMMENT TU AS SU ?! Cria Yako.

Son amie rit bien qu'elle jurait que son oreille venait de cruellement décéder.

\- C'est ta façon d'en parler ! N'importe qui comprendrait que tu as le béguin ! Tu n'as pas beaucoup de forme mais tu peux le conquérir avec un joli maillot ! Tu n'en as vraiment pas pris plusieurs ?

\- Non. Ce n'était pas utile. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait _vraiment_ utile. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je comprends. Essaie quand même de mettre ta beauté en avant !

Yako soupira.

Pour elle, c'était comme l'insulter. Elle n'avait rien dans son physique qui puisse attirer qui que ce soit.

µµµ

Yako écarquilla les yeux en voyant que toute une structure avait été installée autour de la piscine. De plus, un objet faisait du bruit à quelques pas de l'eau. Il dégageait de la chaleur qui se propageait doucement et filait, finalement, dans cette étonnante construction !

\- Vous êtes génial, Koro-sensei ! S'écria Fuwa Yuzuki.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ce sera assez chaud ? Demanda Karma, dubitatif.

Il se tourna vers le professeur avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

\- J'y suis ! Vous voulez qu'on tombe tous malade comme ça, vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de nous ! On ne pourra plus vous tuer ! Quelle idée de génie ! Et l'État ne saura jamais que c'est de votre faute.

\- Ne dit pas ça, Karma-kun ! Je mourrais si vous tombiez malade !

\- Il faut vite que j'aie la grippe ! … Je n'aime pas la grippe. Terasaka, tu me files ta vache folle ?

L'intéressé fit craquer ses poings et s'approcha de lui pour le lui envoyer dans la figure mais il fut retenu par un tentacule jaune.

\- Je ne veux pas vous voir vous disputer comme ça. Vous devriez plutôt vous amuser ! Il fait frais mais la piscine, c'est toujours bien ! Sourit-il.

\- Oui, professeur. Répondirent-ils tous.

\- N'oubliez pas de tous bien vous sécher ! Quémanda le poulpe. Sinon, je devrais m'en charger moi-même !

Le professeur tentaculaire avait l'air extrêmement sérieux et tout le monde, Yako comprit, pouvait sans problème deviner qu'il le ferait vraiment.

Koro-sensei regarda les enfants passer dans la zone chauffée de la piscine. Il entendit un bruissement derrière lui et se tourna.

\- Cette fois, vous n'êtes pas passé inaperçu. Dit-il en se tournant.

Son sourire s'élargit face au démon qui se présentait à lui.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Tout le monde à le droit de se promener où bon lui semble, non ? Demanda jovialement Neuro.

Faussement jovialement.

Le professeur ne l'oubliait jamais. Dès qu'il voyait son nouveau collègue heureux, il avait des frissons dans le dos. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Il ne faisait jouer qu'un rôle. Il ignorait lequel exactement. Néanmoins…

\- J'ai compris ce que vous cachiez.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : vous êtes intelligent. Maintenant, j'attends vos prestigieuses révélations pour voir si vous l'êtes tant que cela.

\- J'espère ne pas vous décevoir sur ce point. Sourit Koro-sensei.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la zone de natation. Tout le monde s'amusait jovialement. Ils se chahutaient néanmoins ce qui était moins pour lui plaire !

\- Isogai-kun ! Ne reste pas trop longtemps sous l'eau ! Okuda-chan ! Tu n'as pas pied là ! Ne reste pas là ! Sugaya-kun, ne te bats pas avec Terasaka ! Soyez calme !

Neuro rit dans sa main.

Mais ça n'avait rien de jovial. C'était mauvais. Malsain.

Encore un rappel violent qu'il ne devait absolument pas lui faire confiance. Et c'était l'un des points principaux de son raisonnement. Si tant est qu'il fut tangible…

\- Je dois une partie de mes conclusions à Katsuragi-chan. À force de lui parler, j'ai fini par mettre les points bout à bout.

\- Pourquoi vous lui parliez autant ? Vous vouliez à ce point découvrir ce que j'étais ?

\- Non.

Koro-sensei rit. Neuro songea que ces « nyu hu hu hu » avaient quelque chose d'agaçant. Et dire qu'ils faisaient presque la même tête lorsqu'ils se relâchaient. Encore de quoi avoir la nausée.

\- Je voulais simplement l'aider à rattraper la matière en retard. C'est une élève brillante lorsqu'on se donne la peine de se mettre à son niveau. Mais je ferai une lettre à ses professeurs lorsque vous repartirez.

\- Que suis-je ? Questionna Neuro, l'air d'être las qu'on lui parle de Yako.

\- Un démon. Ça explique votre méchanceté, le fait que vous ne mangiez pas comme nous et vos membres capables de me blesser.

Koro-sensei leva le tentacule.

\- Si ce n'était quelque chose recraché des Enfers, ça ne pourrait rien me faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Neuro lui jeta une bille rose dessus. Bille qui fut évitée de mouvements experts et habitués.

\- Croyez-vous que ceci vient des Enfers ?

\- C'est différent. Répondit Koro-sensei. Là, nous parlons d'une matière mise au point par des scientifiques pas quelque chose qui vous _appartient_. Mais c'est aussi à cause de la façon dont vous avez évité le piège de Shinigami. La façon dont vous l'avez rejointe trop facilement… Et je n'oublie pas que vous avez sorti Karasuma-san de la cage sans problème.

Neuro sourit. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était cruel. Alors, étrangement, Koro-sensei fut rassuré.

\- Plus d'une fois, vous avez baissé votre garde et je ne pouvais que comprendre que vous n'apparteniez pas à notre Monde si vous n'aviez pas été modifié. J'aurais pu croire que vous aviez seulement été muté par quelqu'un mais nos dialogues et ceux avec Katsuragi-chan m'ont affirmés que ce n'était pas un Humain qui se tenait ici.

\- Eh bien ! Prodigieux.

\- Ce que vous voulez dévorer… Est-ce réellement mon « mystère » ? Questionna Koro-sensei en agitant les tentacules en ersatz de guillemet.

C'était particulièrement étrange en ce cas précis.

\- Oui, oui. Vous savez ce qui arrivera lorsque je dévorerai votre mystère ?

\- Non. Je me suis penché sur les affaires que vous aviez résolues et j'ai seulement entendu parler de personnes devenues folles, égarées. Voire des personnes mutées.

\- Il se pourrait que vous découvriez bientôt cela. Pas que vous puissiez échapper à mon appétit lorsque je déciderai d'annoncer _qui_ vous êtes vraiment. Certifia Neuro. Néanmoins, même si j'ai tout compris, je ne suis pas ici pour dévorer votre mystère.

Koro-sensei fronça les sourcils.

Une odeur particulière était là depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés mais elle ne l'avait pas surprise particulièrement. Parce que c'était l'odeur bien particulière de ciment qu'il avait utilisé pour construire le bâtiment.

Et si…

µµµ

Dans l'eau, Yako se rapprocha de Nagisa en souriant légèrement. Elle était extrêmement intimidée et se trouvait tout simplement moche dans son maillot. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il lui plaisait encore lorsqu'elle l'avait emmené.

Non ?

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda le bleu. Tu as l'air tendue.

\- Je le suis un peu ! Rit-elle.

Comme le regard du garçon la sondait, elle toussa discrètement dans sa main.

\- C'est… C'est cette affaire ! Je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

\- Moi aussi. Je ne trouve pas le bon bout. Enfin.

Nagisa agita les pieds.

\- Il y a une poignée de personnes qui pourraient l'avoir fait. Mais on a écarté presque tout le monde !

\- Tu avais dit avoir pensé à Nakamura-chan.

\- Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas elle. Elle est désinvolte, pas tueuse. Assura-t-il.

\- Hormis pour Koro-sensei.

\- C'est différent. Je me tue à le dire… Enfin je m'acharne ! Rit-il.

Yako rit à son tour.

Une balle tomba juste à côté de Nagisa, rebondit mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas d'Hiroto qui avait essayé de la rattraper. Ainsi, au lieu de se redresser et de partir, tout simplement, il fit couler le bleu.

\- Nagisa !

La jeune fille voulut le repousser pour sauver son pauvre ami mais une main fut plus rapide que lui. Elle se ferma autour du cou de Maehara pour le propulser dans l'eau où elle ne le relâcha pas.

\- Arrête ! Cria Yako.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent.

\- Non…

Nagisa germa de l'eau. Il aspira de grandes goulées d'air, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se figea en entendant un bruit de craquement.

µµµ

\- Quel est ce mystère qui vous intéresse tant ? Questionna Koro-sensei ?

Neuro tendit le bras derrière son collègue.

Une explosion retentit à cet instant précis.

Koro-sensei écarquilla les yeux en voyant le bâtiment s'effondrer, l'eau ne plus passer, prouvant que tout était obstrué. Il décolla d'un seul coup pour sauver ses précieux élèves mais quelque chose de lourd lui tomba dessus, le clouant au sol alors que ses tentacules fondaient.

Il leva le regard et se figea d'effroi. Devant lui se tenait un être parfaitement difforme. La moitié gauche était un homme de vingt ans, les cheveux ternes et le regard ambre la moitié droite un adolescent frais à l'œil turquoise.

\- Shinigami et X… Couaqua Koro-sensei prit aux pièges.

Il entendait les cris de ses enfants. Ils n'étouffaient pas encore, ils ne se noyaient pas. Était-ce vraiment une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Je vais pouvoir vous exterminer ensemble, Neuro, Koro.

\- Neuro ! Appela le poulpe.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous aider.

Des cris se répercutèrent encore. Koro-sensei respirait difficilement, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure.

\- … Dévorez mon mystère. Demanda-t-il.

Là, l'attention de son nouveau collègue fut complétement happée.


	13. Chapitre 12 : ShinigamiX

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 : ShinigamiX_**

Yako poussa un cri lorsque les débris s'effondrèrent. Elle se rapprocha d'instinct de Karma. D'instinct… Y avait-il un vrai instinct à être près de lui ? Mais oui ! Il la tira hors d'une trajectoire et donna un coup de pied violent dans le ventre de Nagisa. Geste de violence incompréhensible ? Le cri qu'il libéra lorsqu'une poutre lui tomba sur la jambe, à peine freiné par l'eau, expliquait tout. Il serra les dents, retint un gémissement et força un sourire alors que du sang coulait dans l'eau.

\- Karma. Couina Yako.

Des cris alentours leurs rappelèrent l'horreur ambiante. Tout s'était effondré et on ne voyait plus rien.

\- Isogai-kun ! Appela Nagisa.

Il agita la main et à force de clapotis en sentit une sur la sienne.

\- Isogai-kun ?

\- Karma.

\- Isogai-kun ?!

\- O… Oui.

\- On doit savoir qui est blessé. Couina le bleu.

\- O… Oui ! Qui est blessé ? Prévenez-nous si vous êtes bloqué quelque part !

Sa voix était hachée de douleur mais il s'efforçait d'avoir l'air assuré. Ils avaient besoin de se référer à quelqu'un. Et si ce quelqu'un pouvait être lui…

Ceux de sa classe avaient besoin de lui !

µµµ

Neuro avait écarquillé les yeux à la mention de dévorer le mystère de Koro-sensei. Bien sûr que ça lui faisait envie ! Surtout que c'était tout de même la première fois qu'on lui proposait de manger un mystère. Usuellement, il le prenait contre le gré de ses victimes. Cet intérêt lui donnait grandement envie de le goûter au mystère. Mais si c'était pour l'aider, ça rendrait son repas bien plus aigre-doux.

Choisir entre les cris des enfants et ce qui était peut-être le mystère ultime.

Quelle énigme !

Il pouvait bien sacrifier le plaisir de la souffrance pour ça…

Il s'approcha de Koro-sensei au moment où le bras de Shinigami-X s'étendait et frappait comme une masse. Le poulpe retint un souffle étonné alors que le filet lui rentrait dans le corps, faisant fondre tout son être. Il avait beau tenté de se démener, il ne parvenait pas à s'extirper de là. Si seulement ses tentacules n'étaient pas ainsi ficelés.

Il vit Neuro bondir pour donner un coup dans le bras déformé de leur ennemi commun.

Le cri de Toka déchira l'air, suivit par des sanglots qui brisèrent le cœur de Koro-sensei. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça !

\- Neuro !

Le démon repoussa encore le bras difforme alors que ses cheveux se muaient en tentacules pour enserrer l'importun et le précipité dans l'eau où il le conserva. Mais le corps de Shinigami-X était bien capable de se distendre et son nez s'éleva hors des flots.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je dévore votre mystère ?

\- Les gens perdaient ce qui les rendait mystérieux ! Seul un œil comme le mien pouvait voir, sur les caméras de surveillance, qu'ils changeaient d'air. Cette femme à moitié-chien, l'homme qui se prenait pour un perroquet… _tous_.

\- Vous voulez donc perdre votre capacité ? Celle qui vous rend tellement différent des autres ? Pourquoi cela ? Vous voulez tellement être commun ?

\- Ces enfants sont tout ce que j'ai !

Un nouveau cri lui vrilla le cœur.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous supplier pour prendre ce que vous réclamez depuis une semaine !

\- Ces enfants sont tout ce que vous avez ?!

Cet hurlement ne venait pas de Neuro mais de Shinigami-X qui sortait de l'eau, le visage à moitié dépecé, l'autre partie vibrant de hargne. Il se déformait, se modifiait, se tordait comme milles monstres à la fois.

\- Neuro !

Le mystère de Koro-sensei vrillait encore l'air mais pas que lui. Le démon libéra un sourire parce qu'il avait déjà fait de nombreuses choses mais pas dévorer des mystères qui s'emboîtaient. Il vit le corps de Shinigami-X se déformer et ses parties foncer vers l'installation pour la faire s'effondrer encore plus.

Neuro vit le regard profondément blessé de Koro-sensei alors qu'il hurlait et il tendit la main pour attraper un de ces moignons. Il le tordit et rejeta la créature horrifique.

\- Vous, X le Pilleur ou Shinigami, vous avez été élevé dans une jolie famille qui vous a adopté après avoir été abandonné par votre père. Il ne savait même pas que vous existiez alors que votre mère a dû vous laissez pour la mort lorsqu'elle a été battue. Vous auriez dû vivre heureux dans cette nouvelle vie mais elle était trop ennuyeuse.

Il se transforma soudainement, sa tête devenant un effrayant oiseau. Il recracha une flopée de boules qui s'avérèrent être des yeux. Yeux qui se jetèrent entre Shinigami-X et l'installation, s'enroulant autour des parties molles du corps à mesure qu'elles s'étendaient.

\- Et puisqu'elle vous ennuyait, vous avez cherché le frisson de la vie ailleurs ! Vous l'avez découvert lorsqu'un assassin à tuer votre père adoptif. Et voilà que l'homme qui pouvait vous promettre de vivre enfin comme vous l'espériez ne vous voyait même pas pour ce que vous étiez. Pire, il adore des enfants qu'il a vu bien moins longtemps que vous. Vous vous êtes démenés sans que ça ne soit utile ! Sans que vous ne soyez vu ! Alors, vous ne l'avez plus supporté. Vous l'avez vendu à qui le voulait pour apprendre petit à petit à devenir lui si vous ne pouviez avoir son attention.

Les yeux dominaient Shinigami-X Mais il se redressait et se déformait tant qu'il engloba les petits globes grouillant pour en faire de la bouillie en les comprimant dans son étrange corps.

Neuro se rapprocha du filet. Il ne put que sourire lorsqu'il vit un membre, qu'était-ce à la base ? Toujours était-il qu'il renversa un morceau du mur dans une pluie de débris et de verre. Un concerto de cri y répondit.

\- Neuro ! Hurla Koro-sensei.

\- Vous êtes devenu le Shinigami à la place de votre prédécesseur qui n'était autre que Koro-sensei ! L'homme qui est, par la suite, devenu Koro-sensei parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'autre nom.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais vu ! Pourquoi ses enfants sont plus importants que moi !

\- J'ai changé lorsque j'ai reçu mes tentacules. Mais les choses peuvent encore changer ! Certifia le professeur. … Neuro !

\- Bon appétit ! Lança Neuro.

Son crâne sembla devenir encore plus grand et il referma son bec d'abord autour de Koro-sensei qui retint un cri de douleur. Dès qu'il sentit qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose, qu'il put bouger ses doigts, il repoussa violemment le démon. Ses mains se fermèrent autour du filet et il l'éjecta. Il vit alors le démon fondre sur Shinigami-X.

Koro-sensei se précipita vers les installations. Est-ce qu'il s'y était pris correctement ? Il entendit un hurlement : celui de Shinigami-X mais il vit des tentacules jaunes jaillir de sa nuque. Il n'avait pas complétement perdu sa particularité… Il saurait la géré à l'inverse d'Itona…

Les tentacules s'activèrent alors, attrapant des pans de l'installation pour les écarter, rejetant des débris, expulsant tout ce qui le gênait et, petit à petit ouvrant la voie vers ses élèves prisonniers et surpris. Et pour être surpris, il y avait de quoi l'être ! Ce n'était pas le poulpe qu'ils aimaient tant qui était là, les sauvant de l'effroi mais un grand homme aux cheveux noirs. Néanmoins, il portait la tenue de Koro-sensei, laquelle était trop grande pour lui.

Et puis ils ne pouvaient pas manquer les bras jaunes qui jaillissaient de son être et déplaçaient les gravats, soignant les jambes, les bras et les contusions.

\- Comment allez-vous, les enfants ?

Elle était un peu plus grave mais c'était bien la voix de leur professeur !

\- B… Bien… Fit Isogai. On a commencé à se dégager mais vous avez été plus rapide. Rit-il nerveusement.

\- Quelques-uns d'entre nous sont forts blessés. Dit Yako.

Elle regarda vers la jambe de Karma dont Koro-sensei n'avait pas encore pu s'occuper mais aussi le bras de Yukiko, l'épaule de Kotaro et le front de Kirara. Il entendit un soupir puis un bruit étrange. C'est alors qu'il vit que Neuro abandonnait le corps de Shinigami-X là comme ça.

Il étendit alors un tentacule et le ferma autour de lui pour le soulever. Ce n'était pas un homme de vingt ans au visage dépecé mais le jeune enfant de seize ans. Il était assoupi et semblait plus paisible. Il eut une pensé torturée pour lui. Il pouvait encore être l'exemple qu'il n'avait pas su être.

\- Je m'occuperai de lui.

Koro-sensei étendit des tentacules pour attraper le corps qu'il ramena vers lui. Il regarda les élèves, tristement.

\- Venez sur la berge, aidez vos camarades, s'il vous plaît.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent. Taisei et Ryoma ne furent pas trop de deux pour aider Karma à venir sur la terre ferme alors que Tomohito soulevait Yukiko fièrement, lui prouvant sa force avec zèle.

Mais, alors qu'ils s'installaient tous, Neuro revint en souriant.

\- Alors, esclave numéro un, tu as résous ton propre mystère ?

Yako pinça les lèvres.

\- Je l'ai résous mais je ne veux pas en parler. Ce qui compte, c'est de l'avoir résous, non ?

Le démon éclata de rire.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est de dévorer le mystère. Et de voir la souffrance !

Il rit encore et se tourna vers les élèves.

\- Le coupable…

Neuro utilisa sa magie pour forcer Yako à lever son bras. Elle trembla en désignant le coupable et finit par fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir qui elle désignait.

Elle savait pourtant qu'elle avait raison. Elle en était sûre…

\- C'est lui.

Yako rouvrit les yeux et regarda Karma, les dents serrées de douleur, appuyé contre Nagisa qui lui soutenait la jambe.

\- C'est lui qui a tué Takada ? Questionna Sosuke, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui. Dit le démon. Est-ce qu'il va dire le contraire ?

Karma sourit et secoua la tête. Nagisa écarquilla les yeux alors que Koro-sensei baissait la tête. Il ne pensait pas qu'un de ses enfants pourrait faire cela.

\- Karma ? Demanda Koro-sensei.

Ses tentacules s'étendirent, bleu. Mais ils ne firent rien à l'enfant, préférant soigner tous ceux qu'il pouvait. Y compris le rouquin.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ça ? Pourquoi avoir utilisé le meurtre à mauvais escient ? Même en vous connaissant, il n'y a pas de bon escient. J'ai déjà poussé un professeur au suicide, vous savez ? Cette fois, je le faisais de moi-même… Parce que lorsque je suis passé devant l'école, cet idiot parlait à son pote au téléphone. Il racontait la prochaine merde qu'ils feraient à Nagisa. Cette fois, ils comptaient le kidnapper et l'abandonner dans le froid en pleine nuit. Lui flanquer vraiment la trouille pour se venger.

Karma haussa les épaules.

\- Tu es idiot ! S'écria Nagisa.

\- Tu l'as protégé… Murmura Yako. Depuis le début, tu le protèges…

\- C'est mon ami. Pourquoi je ne le protégerai pas ? Questionna le rouquin.

\- Mais tu vas aller en prison. Dit la détective.

Elle tourna la tête vers Neuro qui s'avança vers le petit roux. Depuis qu'il lui avait tenu tête, il rêvait de lui faire payer. Il pouvait créer des tortures incommensurables. Tester son cerveau. Mais il y avait quelque chose…

Le secret que renfermait Koro-sensei était mauvais parce que ça avait causé beaucoup trop de mal autour de lui mais ce n'était pas le cas de Karma. Il n'y avait aucune énergie négative ! Il avait fait le mal et pourtant…

Enfin, ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire le mal s'il le désirait.

\- Éventuellement, puisque nous sommes tous là, nous pourrions fermer les yeux. Dit Neuro. Tant que je fais le mal, je pourrais même envoyer Tanaka en prison. Continua-t-il avec grande malice.

Koro-sensei connaissait bien son collègue à présent et il leva les yeux vers lui.

\- À quelle condition ?

Voulait-il vraiment s'y plier ? Le ferait-il pour protéger son enfant ? Lui offrir l'avenir qu'il avait essayé de lui tracer ?

\- Pourquoi pas l'envoyer dans la classe A ? Demanda Neuro en mettant sa main sur lui.

Koro-sensei regarda son élève. Il pouvait croire qu'il était encore sauvable. Il n'avait pas tué pour faire à proprement parlé le mal. C'était sa faute s'il en était venu à cela. Il était prêt à assumer ses actes.

\- Que veux-tu Karma ?

\- Entre la peste le choléra, je choisi le choléra. Envoyez-moi donc dans la classe A. Soupira-t-il.

Koro-sensei lui lança un regard triste.

\- Je t'encadrerais.

\- Je tacherai de vous tuer tout de même.

\- À vrai dire, ce ne sera pas utile. J'ai retiré ce qui menaçait d'exploser en lui et qui aurait provoqué la destruction de la Terre. Votre professeur n'a jamais voulu détruire l'Humanité. Indiqua Neuro non sans une pointe de déception.

\- Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Non ? Sourit Yako.

Le « oui » qu'elle reçut n'était pas exactement plein de conviction.


	14. Epilogue

_Le Mystère Tentaculaire_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, Crossover Assassination Classroom/Neuro le Mange-Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui je ne fais que les emprunter !

Note : Ceci est un défi lancé par Voracity666 et j'espère le réussir ! … Donc pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre à Voracity666 moi, j'y vais de ce pas !

* * *

 ** _Épilogue_**

Il ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait. L'avait-il su un jour ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait réparer toutes ses épreuves. Et ce visage innocent, plein de bonté lui rappelait que, même si Neuro était un démon, il avait plein de capacité que cela. Il offrait à Shinigami, ou X, la chance qu'il avait perdue la première fois.

Il ne la laisserait pas filer.

\- Je vais rentrer dans ta classe, Koro ?

\- Oui… Shinyx.

Le garçon battit des paupières. C'était un nom bien particulier… Mais l'homme faisait des efforts !

\- D'accord, Koro-sensei !

\- Koro-sensei !

L'homme tourna la tête et vit Karma qui était appuyé contre le mur de l'école.

\- Je suis ravi de savoir que tu n'as pas séché les cours. Lui sourit l'ancien-poulpe.

\- Oh, ça peut encore arriver !

Le professeur eut la surprise de voir Yako surgir du dos du rouquin.

\- Katsuragi-chan ? Tu n'es pas repartie ?

\- J'ai songé que je pouvais suivre mes cours n'importe où et que vous m'aviez vraiment aidée en une semaine et demie. Je pourrais peut-être devenir intelligente ! Et rien ne m'empêchera de retourner à Tokyo tous les week-ends ! Surtout pour voir Saszuka-san.

\- Vous allez avoir bien du mal pour lui mettre du plomb dans la tête. Se moqua Karma.

Shinyx serra sa main sur celle de Koro-sensei comme s'il n'avait qu'une douzaine d'année.

\- Et quand est-il de Neuro ?

Le professeur caressa la tête du jeune argenté.

\- Il n'est pas sûr que votre mystère était le mystère ultime alors, il veut continuer de résoudre des affaires.

Yako soupira.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il traînera dans les environs.

\- Et que tu es toujours son esclave. Railla Karma.

Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête et regarda le visage souriant de X le Pilleur, Shinyx…

Tout était bien qui finissait bien alors…


End file.
